A Fight to Survive
by Darcwidder83
Summary: There is two new mutants that are stealing technology and for what? What do these two mutants have to do with Jesse pass. Will one of them change his plans of his future. If she ever lets him in. What about Lexxa? Where does she fit?
1. Chapter 1

-1Chapter 1-

I don't own Mutant X or there characters. Well just the ones I make up.

R and R please.

"Are we sure this is the right place?" Lexxa ask the other two that are in their new 'sanctuary'.

It has been almost two years since the destruction of there other home. Most of it had been in hiding waiting for the next step.

Other times like tonight they are seeing activities that seem out of the normal. Mutant related.

Like tonight. Brennan and Lexxa are out looking for mutant related robberies in prestige buildings where they seem to be doing some mutation experiments.

The descriptions of the people involve seem to be different each time but they follow the same pattern. According what they have heard it is a feral woman and a telekinetic man. They have guess probably in disguise.

The woman seem to be doing most of the hard work. But tonight Brenan and Lexxa are ready for her. 

"According to our anonymous informant that is the right place." Shalimar tells them.

"You guys if you do see them be careful. The girl seems to be as power and fast as Shal here." Jesse says. 

"How about her companion?" Lexxa ask them.

"He can hold his own but he prefers to fight from a distant." Shalimar tells them.

"You here that?" Brennan says. 

They stay quite for a few minutes.

"We have to go guys." Lexxa informs the two before she closes communications.

"I should have gone instead." Shalimar tells Jesse.

"Yeah with a broken leg. I don't think so, Shal. Besides those two can fight good. They have you to fight here." Jesse tells her.

"Funny." she says sarcastically.

The other two…

"We can sure use Shalimar right now." Lexxa says quietly. "You can barely see a thing here."

Before Brennan can answer something. More like someone jumps out of nowhere and falls on her feet right between them.

"Good." she says. "That will make it easier for me to kick your ass."

Both Brennan and Lexxa turn to see the blond feral. Before they can take a good look at her she began to move fast. She jump up and kick both of them in the same time. Then she went after Brennan when Lexxa turn invisible and move out of the way quickly. But when Lexxa saw that Brennan hit's the wall hard and has a dazed look she tries to grab the feral from behind but she moves away quickly.

Before Lexxa can react he is quick so hard that her vision goes blur as she falls to the ground. All she is able to notice is the blond girl nodding at something and disappearing.

Back home

"I can't believe she kicked your asses." Shalimar says teasingly but still mad. "I knew I should have gone."

"You are hurt Shal. That's why you didn't go." Brennan says with worry for her girlfriend.

"But I bet I would have lasted longer than you two with her." she says joking at him.

Bang! A load noise is heard as something hard hit's the metal table.

All three turn to the other woman. She is piss off.

"I can't believe that brat beat us." she says in frustration. "We are suppose to be the best of the best and a little girl beat us up."

"Calm down honey." Jesse says walking towards her. "I know why don't we all get clean up and go out to dinner. All four of us." he says giving a look to Shalimar.

"You guys already had this plan out." Brennan tells them.

Shalimar walks over to him and hugs him. She nods looking up into his eyes.

"Come on it will be fun." she tells them.

"I am still steamed up." Lexxa tells them.

"Then you take out your frustrations on the lobster." Jesse tells her. "Please lets go. I am tired of being stuck here all the time."

"All right." Lexxa says giving in.

Brennan just smiles at them.

The Restaurant

"Wow this is a really nice place." Brennan says.

"Fancy too." Lexxa says.

After they order Jesse feels an attraction to look towards the entrance to the restaurant at that moment Lexxa and Shalimar excuse themselves to go to wash there hands with Jesse barely noticing them get up.

In the entrance is a beautiful woman with long black hair and light brown skin color. She had the most beautiful hazel eyes frame by long lashes. What intrigue him the most was her secure walk as she is being led to a table near by.

There sitting at the table is a tall muscular man with dirty blond hair and emerald eyes.

"Jesse? Jesse!" Brennan says snapping his fingers in front of his friends eyes to get his attention.

"What?" Jesse says turning back his attention to him.

"Nothing." Brennan says shaking his head as he looks at the object of his friends attention. "She is not worth you ruining your relationship with Lexxa."

"No its not that. She looks familiar and so does that guy." he gets up and walks towards the woman's table.

"Jesse?" the man ask.

"Alex, its that really you?" Jesse ask surprise to see his childhood friend.

"Yes it is. Its been so long." the man says. "You remember my cousin." 

Jesse turns to the stunning woman that caught his eyes just a few minutes ago.

"Wow, Betty you look amazing." he tells her.

She puts on a fake smile.

"I prefer being call Elizabeth now. Faith also works." she says coldly.

Jesse turns to Alex with asking eyes. He just shrugs.

"Why don't you two join us in our table? That way we can catch up." Jesse says cheerfully.

"I think we are perfectly fine here, Martin." Elizabeth says not looking at him.

"No I do think we should join them." Alex says.

"We are here to talk business cousin." she says in a low whisper.

"We can talk about it at home." he tells her back.

Jesse then sees his two girlfriends come back and turns to them again.

"I should go now. If you guys change your mind the offer is still open." 

Jesse then nods at them and goes back to his own table.

When Jesse leaves the table the man turns to his cousin.

"Why are you so mean to him?" Alex as the woman.

"You should know why." she snaps at him. "Besides those two over there are the same people from earlier tonight." she says signaling at Brennan and Lexxa. "And blondie there is a feral."

"Which would mean that we need to get close to them to see what they are up too." Alex finally finishes.

"Alex, I don't want to be near him." she says with a growl.

"Well you don't have a choice." he says taking her hand and leading her to the other table.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2-

A/N- Thanks to TeenageNothing for telling me how to spell Lexa's name correctly. So from now on it will be, hopefully. Enjoy the story. I don't own Mutant X and so on.

So Read and Review please and I promise I'll put next chapter as soon as I can.

"Good evening." Alex says to the group as they approach there table.

Jesse looks up to see his childhood friends standing right in front of him.

"Alex. Betty…umm I mean Elizabeth its good to see you guys come over." He stands up to introduce them. "These is my best friends Brennan and Shalimar and my girlfriend Lexa. Guys I grew up with Alex and Elizabeth."

"Nice to meet you." they all say shaking hands and all.

The angry Elizabeth sat between her cousin and Brennan. She felt the eyes of the girls and look each of them in the eyes until they turned around.

'_Be nice.' _the voice of her cousin rings in her head.

'_Well they started it.' _she thought back.

"So how was Jesse growing up?" Lexa finally ask after they order dinner.

"A very mischievous boy." Alex says. "We use to get in trouble all the time."

"Its everything alright." Brennan whisper to the mad girl next to him.

"Yes, I am just having one of those days you know and to top it all of we bump into Jesse." she says with a fake smile.

"What? You don't like him?" he ask back.

"Oh, I didn't mean that. Its just been a weird day. So what do you do anyway?" she ask finally joining the conversation.

The two talking while a jealous feral is looking at them.

"Well we do a little bit of everything. We all met at work. Been working for a few years now." she nods taking small glances at her former friend.

"That's good that you guys can get along like that." she says smiling.

"What do you do?" he ask her.

She gives out a little laugh.

"You know little things." she says not looking him in the eyes.

He grabs her hand then.

"Come on you can tell me." he says.

"Well I inherit part of the family companies. At least one of them. My cousin runs the other." she says sheepishly.

"How did that happen?" he ask wide eye.

"We are the last living relatives." she hesitates. "Sort I am adopted." she squeezes his hand a little. "I like you. Your easy to talk to. As a friend I mean because if it was for more I know your girlfriend will claw my eyes out."

Brennan turns to see a very mad face Shalimar and lets go of her hand.

"Hey honey." he begins.

"Don't you hey honey me." she begins but at that moment the waiter comes in and places there food down.

Only Alex and Jesse are sitting talking while everyone is listening to there childhood antics.

"I'll be back." Elizabeth says getting up and leaving the table.

Shalimar gets up and follows the younger woman to the restroom. Before Elizabeth gets there someone stops her by pulling her back.

"I don't like what you are playing at." Shalimar hisses to her. "But you better stay away from my boyfriend or my friend."

"I don't know what your talking about." she growls back her eyes going gold for a second. "I am not interested in taking away your man. You can have him. I honestly think he is to old for. As for Jesse, don't worry about it. I hope to not ever see him again."

Shalimar looks at her in disbelief.

"Why?" she ask after a while.

"Why don't you ask him what he truly feels about ferals." Elizabeth says walking away from the restroom towards the table.

She doesn't sit down just whispers something to her cousin. Alex nods at her.

"Well it was nice meeting you all but I have an early morning tomorrow. Jesse." she says his name coldly. "Lexa it was great to meet you." she says just a tab warmer. Then with a big smile she turns to look at Brennan. "I hope to talk to you soon. Shalimar I also enjoy are little talk you should stop over at my place sometime. I bet you will find a lot of interesting things there."

She then nods at her cousin and walks away. The whole time Jesse keeps his eyes on her until someone smacks his arm and he turns to look at his mad girlfriend.

"You guys where just unbelievable." Lexa says while pacing around at their new home. "You were all slobbering over that, that shedevil."

She then walks over to Jesse and smacks him behind his head before walking to her room.

"What is up with her?" Brennan ask.

Shalimar just growls at him and then turns to Jesse.

"I had an interest talk with her. About something in your pass." Shalimar says looking up and down him. Would you explain what she meant with ask him what he really thinks about ferals."

Jesse turns pale for a second.

"I don't know what she is talking about." Jesse says. "Besides why are you questioning me when Brennan here was talking to her all night."

There is a bit of jealousy in his comment that made the other two raise there eyebrows at him.

"Probably because she said very convincing that she is not interested on him that way. That she just likes to talk to him and I believe her." she says looking at him like she was looking into his mind. "Besides Brennan was not looking at her like he was about to jump her and kiss her senselessly."

Jesse turns red but before he can comment back Shalimar takes Brennan's hand and they leave him alone in his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter 3-

"We have a little problem." Lexa says walking towards her boyfriend holding a tray with drinks.

"What is that?" Jesse says taking a drink from the tray.

"Over at the entrance." she says signaling for the others to look that way.

"What are they doing here?" Brennan ask as he walks away.

"Same thing as we are suppose to do." Shalimar says. "Partying."

"Well I guess there's nothing else to do than to go greet them." Jesse says pulling Shalimar's arm.

"Jesse. Wow I didn't expect to see you here. You never come to any social parties." Alex says holding her cousin's arm. "And with the company of the beautiful Shalimar."

"Hello Alex. Elizabeth." Shalimar says. "If you guys wont mind I need to go get a drink."

"No problem go ahead." Alex says.

Just as she turns around and starts walking away Elizabeth calls after her.

"By the way please greet Brennan and Lexa for me when you get there." she says giving a small smile.

Shalimar just nods at her as she walks towards her boyfriend and friend that are acting at waiters at the party.

"You always been different." Jesse says then notices Elizabeth become stiff. "In a good way." he adds.

"I need a drink." she answers back trying to get away from them.

"No, not tonight." Alex tells her holding her arm.

Elizabeth sighs at that.

"Okay, I know." she says.

"Hello." a man says grabbing her by the waist.

She turns around and a big smile spreads across her face.

"Matthew, you made it." she says giving a big hug and kissing him in the cheek. "I am so glad you're here. Can I go with him to dance?"

Alex nods at her and she pulls the man away.

"Who is that?" Jesse ask.

"Her boyfriend. Only he can make her be a little angel." Alex answers. "Well I'll see you around, Jesse. I need to do some business mingling. You know how it is."

"Yeah unfortunately I do." Jesse says.

"Still running from this life." Alex ask.

"As long as I can." Jesse answers.

--

"How did it go?" Shalimar ask Jesse as he gets close to the group.

"Cold like always." he answers referring to Elizabeth. "But Alex is the nice guy. Always was."

"Its weird how we met here. I mean where we suspect the next hit will happen. Do you think…" Brennan begins.

"No." Jesse says. "They have a lot money and great resources why will they?"

"I don't know." Lexa says. "But I don't trust her."

"Are you still jealous?" Jesse says playfully.

Lexa just gives him a dirty look and then proceed to walk the dance floor with Shalimar right behind her.

When they are out of sight the men look around the room. Jesse stops after catching sight of the long hair beauty by the drink table talking to her 'boyfriend'. In his eyes she was looking gorgeous in her long dark blue dress. It was a v neck no sleeves dress that was tight on the top and gets loose at her waist line.

"Who is that guy she is with?" Brennan ask next to him.

"Her boyfriend." Jesse answers flatly.

"Do I detect jealousy in your voice?" he ask.

"No." he says and walks away.

"I'll be back." Elizabeth boyfriend whispers in her ear. "I need to talk to your cousin about…you know."

Elizabeth nods and lets him go with another kiss on the cheek.

"Nice guy." someone says from behind her.

She turns around and smile becomes a frown and she starts walking away from the man.

He follows her out onto the deserted balcony and he closes the door behind him. With that noise she turns to face him.

"What do you want from me Martin?" she ask him.

"If I am not allowed to call you Betty Boop I will appreciate you calling me by my first name Jesse." he says.

"Fine what do you want mister Kilmartin?" she ask.

"I would like to know why you hate me so much." he says calmly. "I know I shouldn't care but you look so beautiful, tonight and we were so close. That is until your grandmother died."

"You know why she died. She died because of you." she says looking away. "You broke her heart."

"What?!…"

"You called me a freak of nature. That you will never be marry to such a circus freak in your life. That I was not a good person to give your name to." she says walking towards him. Stopping just in front of him.

"I…you heard that?" Jesse finally says.

"Every word." she walks away again. "I know that I didn't want to be force to be engage to anybody but I look up to you." she looks at him again. "You were such a great person in my life and then you say that. How do you expect me to be towards you knowing that?"

"The way you are acting now." he says quietly. "I just want you to know I didn't mean that. I was just freak out about having to be engage. My family choosing my bride to be."

"You think I wasn't. I was ten years old but I am like he is a good guy. We'll just take it and then announce that we are not going to marry in the future. Just because there's a party it doesn't make it official. I wasn't even aloud there." she then turns around concentrating on something. "I have to go."

Jesse walks towards her and holds her in his arms.

"Please don't go." he says looking in her eyes.

"I'll be back Jesse don't worry." she says pulling away.

"I'll let you go with one condition." he says holding her tighter.

"What?" she says not trying to free herself.

"You'll dance with me when you come back."

"We'll see." with that she leaves.

--

"Are you sure there is a brake in?" Shalimar ask the other two that stayed in the party.

"Yes." Brennan says.

"Where's Lexa anyway?" Jesse ask him.

"Talking to your friend." Brennan says.

"Elizabeth." Jesse says his voice a little high.

"No Alex." Brennan says rolling his eyes even though Jesse wont see it.

"Shh." Shalimar says "I hear something."

She signals for Jesse to move to the other side of the dark parking lot. Shalimar then looks up and sees a male on the top of a corner and before she can react he pounces on her.

Before Jesse can move a female with red spiky hair attacks him.

"Not now handsome." the woman says. "Your playing with me."

"I don't hit woman." Jesse says.

"Good. I hit men." she answers kicking him but she goes right through him.

"So that is your power. That'll be a challenge." she says smiling.

Jesse makes a quick move. By grabbing her arm and slamming her to a wall and going mass so she can't move he had her not being able to move.

"What are you doing?" he ask.

"If you loosen my arms up a little I can tell you." she says sweetly.

"I am not stupid." he tells her.

"Fine." she says and he feels like a bolt of electricity hits him square on the chest.

He flies of and lands on his back. The woman then jumps right on top of him. Her white skin shining with what seem glitter.

"I'll tell you this once because I think your cute. Stay out of our way. You keep on crossing our path you don't want to know what will happen. And that goes for the other two."

She then leans in and softly licks his lips. Then he is shock again.

"Do you need help?" the red head says going towards her partner.

"Nope." he answers as Shalimar lies struggling on the floor. "She is quite the fighter but I am done."

"Lets go then." she says.

--

"Hey Brennan." a happy girl says jumping in front of him.

"Hi, Elizabeth. I am happy to see that you finally giving me the chance to talk to you." he says.

"I know. I am sorry. Its just these people are important to our business. So we need to give them attention." she says looking at him.

"So your done kissing ass." he says.

"Yeah I am done brown nosing." she says happily.

At that moment Lexa walks towards them with a worried expression.

"Brennan we have to go." she says.

"Where's Jesse?" Elizabeth ask.

"My boyfriends whereabouts is none of your business." Lexa says. "We need to go now, Brennan."

"Well I am happy to talk to you Elizabeth. I hope to see you soon." Brennan says as he is being drag.

"So the mission was successful." Alex ask her seeing the pair go.

"Yes." Elizabeth's boyfriend say.

"Good then lets celebrate more." Alex says.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Chapter 4-

I will like to thank you for the reviews by giving you the next chapter. Here goes.

"Jesse. Shalimar." both Brennan and Lexa say as they reach the parking lot.

There they find two bodies on the floor and they begin to fear the worst. Then they hear a moan coming from one of them. Brennan goes to the barely conscience Shalimar while Lexa goes to the other person. There she finds her boyfriend with his eyes close.

"Jesse." she says softly shaking him. "Jesse, can you hear me?"

But all she can hear is his breathing.

"Shalimar, honey are you okay?" Brennan says to his girlfriend. "Shalimar?"

The woman opens her eyes and looks at him.

"Brennan?" she finally says.

"Yes sweetie, what happen here?" he says helping her up.

"Not here, Bren. Lets go home and we'll talk there." she says leaning against him as they walk towards Jesse and Lexa.

"How is he?" Shalimar ask as they get closer.

"He is still out. We have to go home and check on him."

Brennan nods.

"I'll take him to the car just help Shalimar walk there." he orders.

**At their home**

Jesse has finally woken up and is sitting there listening to Shalimar tell her side of the story.

"So you are telling me you were attack by a feral male." Lexa ask.

"Yes a very strong one at that. He took me down." Shalimar says angry at her inability to protect herself.

"And that there was another one?" Brennan says.

"Yes." Jesse finally speaks up. "I was just about to help Shal when this woman attacks me."

"Did you get a good look at her?" Brennan ask him.

"She had spiky red hair. Glittering white skin. This intense beau…gray eyes. Very tall." he says hoping no one caught some of his illustrations.

"How about the guy you fought?" Lexa says ignoring her boyfriends mistake.

He just gives him a glance to tell him they will talk about it later.

"He was as tall as Brennan. Very skinny. I don't know…I didn't get such a good glance like Jesse did." she says looking confuse.

The other three look at Jesse. He just sits there looking away.

"What?" he ask finally looking at them.

"There was no one in the party with those descriptions in the party. Not before or after you guys left the party." Brennan says.

"And I was talking to Alex the whole time you guys where out?" she says as Jesse rises his eyebrows at her comment.

She just gives him a dirty look.

"Where was Elizabeth and her boyfriend?" Shalimar ask the unsaid question.

"I saw her talking to Brennan." Lexa says giving him the same dirty look that she gave Jesse before. "But that was after you communicated with me of where you were."

"So they are still suspects." Shalimar says.

"Just because they were there at the party doesn't mean they are suspects." Jesse says trying to defend his childhood friends.

"That is something I am willing to find out." Shalimar says getting up and going to her room. "Goodnight." she says before she disappears.

Brennan just shrugs and goes to his own bedroom.

"What is up with you lately?" Lexa says turning angrily to her boyfriend.

"What are you talking about?" Jesse ask back.

"First you can't keep your eyes of that…Elizabeth and now you are talking about a girl that could have killed, you in such a way." she crosses her arms over her chest. "I feel like you don't love me anymore."

Jesse gets up and walks slowly to his girlfriend.

"I want you to know something, Lexa. I still love you. I have never stop loving you. The moment I first laid my eyes on you I knew you were very special." he kisses her softly in the forehead. "I don't want you to ever doubt that."

She wraps her arms around his neck.

"I just am afraid to loose you, Jesse. It took me so long to open up to you I am afraid you will leave me for her."

"For who?" he ask her with an amuse smile.

"That girl. I see the way you look at her. I see the way she looks at you."

Jesse looks down and remembers his little talk with the woman in question.

"Lexa I love you. I grew up with her and only see her like a little sister." he tells her trying to convince himself as well.

Lexa was not one hundred percent fool but she decided to let it go for now.

"Come on, honey. Lets go to bed. Its been a long night for both of." Lexa says leading her boyfriend towards her bedroom.

When the door closes a blonde woman comes out of her bedroom dress to go out. She was determine to get answers tonight. So she gets on her motorcycle and rides into the night.

--

She tought that she was being sneaky. After all this like second nature to her but she had failed to see the other woman that was hiding close to her. Waiting to see the other woman's movement.

Then when the woman got close enough she grab her by the arms and pushes her into a wall.

"Lights." the other woman says.

Her eyes then turn wide as she sees who it is that had enter her home uninvited.

The other woman also has wide eyes as she feels how strong she really is. Specially for such a small woman.

Okay, thanks for the reviews people. Keep on doing it and I'll update sooner. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Chapter 5-

"Shalimar?" the woman ask the woman she had up the wall.

She had a strong feeling that someone had enter her home. So as her silent intruder walk around the dark she manage to hide and then grab her when she got near enough.

"Yes." the blonde says with a smile.

The dark haired beauty raised one of her eyebrows as she let her go.

"What are you doing here?" she ask as she starts walking towards a room.

"Oh, I just wanted to take you up in your offer. You know about coming over and talk and stuff." she says taking a seat across from her at a desk.

They had enter what looked like a home office. Only it was huge. Its ceiling reaches high above. With a skylight on the top. Bookshelves fill a hole side of the room. There is also a comfortable sitting area and a dark wood antique desk.

"Right. Why knock when you can just brake in." she says with a fake smile and then it quickly goes away. "What are you really here for?"

"I…" she begins.

"Let me try. Lexa told you about me talking to your boyfriend and you got jealous. So you decided to come and check out what I am trying to play at." she finishes.

"No but nice try. I do feel like punching the air out of you, but maybe some other day I will. But I do feel you are hiding something. Something big." the blonde bends over closer to the other woman. "What are you and your cousin up too?"

"Subtle." she pulls away. "We are hiding nothing. Nothing at all. Go ahead look around. I don't mind."

"Fine, if you don't have a problem come with me." Shalimar says getting up.

"I have a meeting in the morning…" she begins but with the look the older woman was giving her she felt like she had no choice. "After you."

She follows Shalimar out of the office and around the first floor. The blonde inspecting every inch of the large mansion while the young woman looks bored and half asleep.

"Where's in there?" she finally ask signaling to a door between the big refrigerator and a dinning table.

"Just go check it out." Elizabeth finally says in the end of her leash. "It's the basement. Duh." she says rolling her eyes.

Shalimar turns to tell her off. She is tired of her bad attitude. She has a right to check her out. Only to stop as she sees the young woman doubling in pain. One hand holding her right temple. The other clutching her stomach.

She look to be in terrible pain but not a word was utter from her mouth. Shalimar runs to her and grabs her arms and sits her on a nearby chair.

"Are you okay?" she ask.

Elizabeth slowly shakes her head and signals to a button by the kitchen entrance.

"You want me to push the button?" she ask her with concern.

She once against nods.

A woman comes into the kitchen just as she gets close to Elizabeth. The other woman was holding a needle and getting ready to inject something on her.

"Hold her please." the woman with the needle says to Shalimar. "Be careful you never know how she will react after I inject her."

Shalimar holds Elizabeth's arm but finds out quickly why the other woman had told her to do that. Elizabeth was starting to thrash around. Every part of her body seem to be electrify. Every time she try to touch her she was being shock.

"How can I hold her when she is shocking me every second?" Shalimar ask after a couple of minutes.

"We have to if not miss can die." she starts backing away. "Let me get some back up."

"No, let me try again." Shalimar says trying to reach the woman that seem to be unable to control herself.

"Okay but lets do it fast." the lady with the needle says.

Shalimar holds Elizabeth with all her strength. Barely keeping her still but the other woman didn't miss a beat as she quickly put whatever was in the needle on the other woman who finally relax in Shalimar's arms.

"Would she be okay?" Shalimar asks.

"Yes." he lets out a breath. "For now at least. She is dying and her cousin doesn't know what to do. They are trying to find any way to save her. I better go inform Alex of this incident. Do you…"

"Yeah I'll take care of her." Shalimar answers as the other woman goes out the kitchen.

Elizabeth finally opens her eyes and sits up. Shalimar lets go of her quickly and sits in a chair across from her. Elizabeth looks away from her.

"So your dying." Shalimar says after a long time of silence. "How? Why?"

"Well like you already notice. I am not exactly normal." Shalimar makes a face at that word. "What I am trying to say I am a mutant. Like you and your friends. Only that my mutation is killing me softly and painfully."

"But you and your cousin go around like there is nothing wrong."

"We are looking for a cure. Its just I am no ordinary mutant." Elizabeth hesitates. "My mutation is like no other. Its…but that is what is killing me. We have figure out that mutants have like an expiration date. Its our mutation that is killing us."

"How do you guys know?" Shalimar asks.

"We have our ways. We also know that there are a few mutants that have been able to pass there expiration date. Unfortunately we don't know who has."

Shalimar thinks to tell her but she will have to talk to Jesse first.

"So…" she begins.

"I need you to do something for me Shalimar." Elizabeth blurts out.

"What?"

"I need you to keep my condition a secret."

"But…" Shalimar begins.

"No one. Not your boyfriend. Not that friend of yours that looks like she wants to burn a hole on my head, but especially not Jesse."

"Elizabeth, we might be able to help you."

"No. Please don't."

"Jesse needs to know."

"Why does he have to know. You shouldn't even know." she says annoyed.

"Okay I wont say anything for now. But I will bug you about it later." Shalimar says finally giving in. Well for now.

"I'll think about it. I promise."

"I should go." Shalimar says getting up.

"Let me walk you to the door."

They get to the door and as Elizabeth opens the door they see on the other side Alex with Matthew right behind him.

"Shalimar?" Alex ask.

"I was just leaving." she says. "Bye Elizabeth."

"Bye Shal." Elizabeth says to the retreating form of Shalimar.

"What is she doing here?" Alex ask as both men go in.

"She broke in and as I was showing her around I got another episode."

"Right in front of her?" Matthew ask.

"Yes."

"How are you doing?" Alex ask her after a while. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like hell but I am up. Only death will keep me down." she responds.

Both men nod and follow her to her office.


	6. Chapter 6

-1Chapter 6-

Please Review, thank you.

"You can't be going out anymore." Matt says once they are in the office.

Elizabeth glares at him. She just can't believe he is trying to tell her what she should or should not do. Before she can open her mouth Alex cuts in.

"What Matt is trying to say its that you should take sometime off. Your little episodes are becoming more and more often." she is now glaring at her cousin. "What I got from the nurse it took all of Shalimar's strength to keep you down."

The woman looks away and Matt seems confuse. Then she remembers where he saw the blonde.

"That's the woman I fought at the parking space." Alex nods. "She is very strong." he turns to his girlfriend with concern. "You really need to take some time of Elizabeth. Who knows what would have happen if she wasn't here."

The woman stands up. She just can't believe what she is hearing.

"Your joking. You can't bench me. I am the best to put out there." she starts pacing. "Who will be doing all the field work when you have me on a time out?"

"We are doing this for your own good, cousin. We care for your safe being. Besides our next projects are overseas. Matt will go."

"He will need back up. I saw how tough that place is where he is going." she says.

"I'll go with him." Alex says.

"What am going to do then?"

"Stay here and take care of the business. We need to have someone here specially since we have that group following us. We need to throw them off our scent. Besides there are more field workers in our group."

"But they aren't as good." she says trying to plea her case one more time.

"I am sorry." Matt says. "I know you don't like staying still, but it is for your own good. I don't want to loose you."

He tries to wrap his arms around her but she forcefully pushes him away making him hit the wall hard.

"Don't give me your sympathy. You are the one that wanted this. You got your wish. I hope you both have fun." she says before she storms of to her room.

"She'll get over it soon." Alex says helping the other guy up.

"I hope so." Matt says.

--

The next day Elizabeth is sitting in her office. She is still mad of what her cousin and suppose boyfriend did to her. So she hasn't talk to them since she stormed out of her homes office. She didn't even bother seeing them out.

"Miss Elizabeth." her assistant's voice says from the doorway. "There is someone here to see you. Do you wish for me to let him in."

"As long is not my cousin or my ex, go ahead."

"Alright, ma'am."

Her assistant walks out and closes the door behind her. A minute later she hears a soft knock.

"Come in." she says not looking up from her paper work.

"Hi, Betty." a man's voice says and she looks.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" she says as Jesse walks in and closes the door behind him.

"Sorry, Elizabeth." he sits in a chair in front of her desk and faces her. "Nice view."

"Don't you need to look out the window for you to say that." she says still not looking at him.

"No."

She then looks at him. A strange look in her eyes as they lock eyes. She shakes her head and look down at her papers.

"What do you want?" she ask after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. The whole time he has been staring at her.

"Lunch." he says when he finally came to his senses.

"What about lunch?"

She looks at him now and crosses her arms over her chest.

"I wanted to come and invite you over for lunch." he says.

"Oh." she looks down back at her papers then up to him. "I don't know I have a lot of work to still do."

"If you join me for lunch I promise to help you."

"What do you know about this?" she ask amuse at his words.

"Don't forget that I grew up like you. They groom me for this kind of stuff. Plus I am a computer genius." he says with a smirk.

"Alright if I say yes, what type of food are you suggesting we have?"

He then smiles widely at her.

"A picnic at the park." he then pulls out a picnic basket. "We'll put a blanket on the ground and have some delicious fried chicken and potatoes. I have some water, too. Please?"

"I don't know. I would love to go out of this office. I feel so suffocated in here sometimes."

"That's why I am suggesting to have a picnic. I know it has been a long time since we have actually hang out, but I still know you. We grew up together."

"People change Jesse. I've change. A lot." she says looking away sad.

"I know." he says.

"Let me change first. I have to warn you I can't take lunch breaks longer than one hour." she says touching one of the side walls.

The wall opens up and she gets a pair of dark flare jeans and a bright pink tank top. She closes the wall/door and goes to the other side of her office where a screen is at. She goes on the other side and begins to change.

Jesse just sits there staring at her shadow figure change.

"It's okay." he says after a while. "I'll be happy to be able to talk to you for even ten minutes."

"Really?" she says as she gets out ready to go. "We'll see what you think after lunch."

She wraps her arm around his and they walk out of her office like that. She stops at her assistance desk just to tell her she was going to lunch and that she will be back in an hour or so. The assistant just smiled as the two left.

"Mary" a man's voice says. "Can you tell Elizabeth that I am here for lunch."

"I am sorry, Matt, she just left five minutes ago for lunch." Elizabeth's assistant says.

"She did? Did she go with her cousin or by herself?" he ask having a weird feeling on his stomach.

"No she left with a friend." she ask feeling happy.

She has never like Matt for her boss. Mary thought that Elizabeth was to good for him.

"Right." he says surprise. "Tell her I stop by."

He walks away quickly. He didn't want to know who that person was. He had a strong feeling who it might be but he can be wrong. He hope he was wrong.

But he did see them in the party. Even how they fought the night before. He knew there was something budding there.

--

"So how is the food?" Jesse ask the woman in front of him.

"Its pretty good. Why did you make it?" she says taking a sip from her water bottle.

"Yes, I did. I cook all morning trying to please you." he says acting a little hurt.

"Its weird really. It taste like KFC to me." she says playfully.

"No it doesn't. I cooked it myself." he says.

"Alright. Your right it doesn't and its delicious." she says with a big smile.

After a few minutes of eating and talking about work and what they have been doing in the past years since they last saw each other the food was done.

"Ready for desert?" he ask.

"I get desert too?" she ask surprise.

The food has been good and filling. She didn't know if she can eat another thing.

"Of course. There is always suppose to be dessert." he says pulling out a dish. "I thought you might have over ate so I brought some lime jell-o."

She looks at him with an open mouth and gets up.

"You better run." she says as he gets up and she begins to chase him.

He runs around and they soon get to the playground. The park is almost deserted and since he didn't see anybody around he faces and goes through the play area. She sees that and she jumps to the top and falls on the other side right in front of him. He didn't expect that and he bumps on to her.

She grabs his arms and tosses him on the ground. She straddles him and is about to start to tickle him but he faces again and this time goes through her and stands behind her before he starts running again.

"Hey that is not fair." she says as she tries to find him among the thickness of the trees.

She uses her feral eyes to look around but before she notices him he goes through the tree behind her and tackles her down. He starts tickling her hard and they both start laughing like maniacs.

"Stop. Stop." she pants. Then she hears her cell phone. "I need to get that. Its work."

He nods and stops tickling her but stays sitting on top of her. She looks at him with a weird expression but just answers the phone.

"Hello…Oh hi, Mary. What's up?… Oh alright. Thank you. See you soon."

He looks down on her.

"Its time to go." she tells him.

"What about desert?"

"We'll take it to the office." she says sitting up making him fall. "Come on we have to go. If you do decide to help me we might be done early. If you want we can go for dinner. I'll pay."

"Alright." he says getting up and they both walk to the blanket they were sitting at before.


	7. Chapter 7

-1Chapter 7-

"Where have you been?" Lexa ask Jesse as soon as he comes in the door.

It is almost one in the morning and no one has heard from him since the afternoon when he told them he was going out with some friends.

"Out with my friends." he says calmly not looking at her.

"Do you know what time it is? We have been worried and you just walk in here like nothing is wrong." she says irritated.

"Lexa, can we fight in the morning? I am really tired now."

"You know what never mind. Its not even worth it."

She just walks away leaving a very confuse looking Jesse. He then walks towards his room. By now he knows better than to go after her when she is this mad. It will just make things worst. He will try it again tomorrow.

**A Few Days Later**

"So how are things?" Elizabeth is saying on the phone. "What do you mean you guys need more time?…Alright, I get it. Bye Alex. Be careful. Tell Matt that I send him a hug and a kiss. Don't leave that out."

She was in her office going over some papers when her cousin calls her to tell her that they will be away for a few more days.

"Knock, knock."

Elizabeth turns to the where the door is and sees standing there Jesse with a big smile.

"So how is my favorite executive?" he says with a big smile.

"I am doing good. Just got of the phone with Alex. He says he needs to stay over there for a few more days." she says massaging her temples.

"Tired?" he walks behind her and starts massaging her shoulders.

"I just need to spend more time outside. I feel like I am a cage animal. I think I am going out tonight to have some fun. It is Friday. Who knows I might run into my future husband."

When she finishes Jesse stops and walks away not looking at her.

"What is wrong with you?" she ask after a while. "Trouble in paradise?"

He shots her a weird look that she is able to read. After all these years she somehow still understands him.

"I know. Why don't you tell me this over dinner. At my house. It will be a more private environment and you wont feel embarrass of telling your problems here."

He starts walking from side to side for a while thinking. Then after a few minutes he sits in a chair across from her.

"I don't know." he finally says.

She reaches over and grabs his hand.

"Come on, Jess. There is something bothering you and that's why you're here. You can't even say it to the people you work with. Not even Brennan." she looks at him and continues when he doesn't respond. "Besides it wont take forever like last time. I am going out tonight."

He looks at her then gives in.

"Alright." he says nodding his head.

"Okay just give me a few more minutes so I can finish and then we'll go."

--

"Wow, your house is huge. Do you share it with your cousin?" Jesse ask as they start walking towards the house from the driveway.

"Eeeww, no. He has his own place. Besides we inherited the houses. This one was my grandfathers from my dad's side. Alex is staying in the other house. You know the one we use to live in. In our old neighborhood."

"So he still lives there. Has he…umm."

"No your parents sold that house ages ago." she says answering what was on his mind.

"Alright."

A moment of silence overcame them so she decided to act because she is feeling a little uncomfortable. Specially since she went from hating him one day to being friends again the next.

"I called my cook ahead of time. So the food should be done soon."

"You don't cook?" he ask in surprise.

"I am in the office all day mister Killmartin. How do you expect me to then come home and cook dinner for one?" she narrow her eyes at him playfully.

"Well I am an excellent cook. Maybe next time I'll cook for you."

"I would love that. Come on lets go watch some tv." she grabs his arm and pulls him into a room.

The room was setup to make it look like a small theater. With a big screen in the front and speakers around. Only there were comfortable chairs and coaches around to sit on then the usual theater seats.

"Nice. Almost makes me wish I never left this life style. Almost."

She laughs.

"You are one of the few lucky ones that can do this." she says. "But I do have to admit this lifestyle do have its good parts."

"With the cost of excitement." he says flopping onto a love chair.

She sits next to him.

"Not if your somehow associated with my cousin. There is excitement almost everyday. You can never have a dull moment with him."

"Then why did you have the long face earlier?" he ask and she lets out a breath.

"You know my cousin and boyfriend are out of town. Well I was suppose to go instead of Alex but I…fell I'll and they decided to leave me behind."

"Are you alright?" Jesse says sitting up better to look at her better.

"Yeah…" she then shakes her head sadly. "Its not the time to tell you. I am not doing so good. But… lets talk about you. What is going on?"

"Betty…"

"No, I don't want to talk about it, Jesse. Its not your concern. We are taking care of it." she gives him a smile. "Please."

"Alright, just promise me we will talk about it later."

Before she can answer there is a knock on the door.

"Miss Elizabeth dinner is ready."

"Thank you. We will be there in a moment." she turns to Jesse. "Come on lets go."

"But…"

She grabs his hand and pulls him up.

"I said lets go."

……………..

"So she got mad that you showed up late the other day and she just stop talking to you." Elizabeth says taking a drink of soda. "Have you tried to approach her?"

"Yes but every time I am about to get close she disappears." he says remembering how she turn invisible right before he left to go see Elizabeth this afternoon. "I don't know what to do."

"You can probably try not going to see me for a while. Hopefully she will talk to you after a few days." she then thinks a little more before speaking. "Is she jealous?"

"I haven't exactly told what friend I been hanging out with." he says looking away.

"Okay, well I will say you be honest to her and tell her before she finds out another way. She might think you are having an affair or something. You don't want her to think that?"

"No, there is no reason for her to think that. We are just friend." he says.

"Well you need to be honest with her."

"She will kill you."

"I think I can handle her."

He sighs. They have finish dinner and are now finishing desert.

"Yeah your right. I should probably stop coming here so late by myself."

"Yeah whatever works." she hesitates a little. "Do you love her?"

"Yes, I do." he says with a small smile.

She also saw something else in his eyes.

"Then fight for her and don't let her go."

…..

"So your still going out?" Jesse ask as they reach the front door.

"Yes, I need to be outside in the dark."

"Alright." he smiles and hugs her. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." she says kissing him in the cheek.

She pulls away from the kiss but he is still holding her.

"Elizabeth…" he whispers looking into her eyes.

"This is just what I suspected." a voice says nears the stairs.

They can't see anybody so Elizabeth put her gold eyes to work and she is able to see an invisible person. A woman.

"Lexa?" Jesse says.

Then this laser light thing hit's the door right next to them.

Before he can do anything Elizabeth quickly moves away from his arms and grabs someone. Sitting on top of them.

Jesse then sees how he can see Lexa now lying on the floor with Elizabeth sitting on her back.

"Get of me you man stealer." Lexa says struggling.

"No." Elizabeth answers. "If I do you will do that thing again."

Jesse gives Elizabeth a look.

"Fine. Its your funeral." Elizabeth says getting off Lexa and sitting in a chair.

Lexa gets up and glares at her. Then at Jesse.

She then puts her hands together and hit a mirror breaking it into a million pieces before she walks away.

Jesse looks at Elizabeth.

"Tell her she owes me a twenty thousand dollar mirror." she says signaling for him to go follow her. "Remember be honest."

Jesse nods before he walks away.

Elizabeth closes the door before heading upstairs to get ready.

--

"Lexa, hold on." Jesse says as he enters there home behind her.

She turns to face him.

"What were you doing there? With…with her."

"We just had some dinner and talk."

"Yeah right. You think I am that stupid. I see the way you were looking at her. The way you were holding her."

"We are just friends. You have to believe me. I love you, Lexa."

Lexa looks at him and she softens up when she looks into his eyes.

"You believe that now. But what we see about you and her is different."

"What…"

"We'll talk in the morning. I am tired now."

"Alright." Jesse says sitting down in front of a computer as Lexa walks to her room.

Okay people here is the next chapter. Do me a favor review. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

-1Chapter 8-

Jesse wakes up to the sounds of voices. He can hear his friends and girlfriend talking, well more like arguing. He gets out of bed and goes see what they are talking about.

"I am telling you I don't want her near us." Lexa was saying. "Not even her cousin."

"Lexa, I've talk to the girl there is something wrong with her. If we don't get close we might now what it is." Shalimar is saying.

"Besides with all there connections those two can be a good help for Mutant X." Brenna says.

"No." Lexa says firmly.

"What is going on?" Jesse says finally getting notice.

"We are trying to convince your girlfriend that having your old friends as acquaintances is a good idea." Brennan says.

"How so?" Jesse ask standing next to his girlfriend.

"There is something wrong with, Elizabeth." Shalimar says. "And we might think it has something to do with the expiration dates. They probably out looking for a cure."

"So what do you suggest?" Lexa says. "That we give them my boyfriend to experiment on."

"No." Brennan says. "But he is the only one that we know has lived past that date. We are all probably dying slowly here."

"Don't forget what they told you Lexa. Your expiration date is coming." Shalimar says.

Jesse turns to look at his girlfriend. According to this his girlfriend doesn't have a long time to live. And also his friends might be going through the same thing.

'_She did say she wasn't fine.'_

"Jesse, Jesse." he hears a voice saying.

He then turns to look at Lexa who has been calling his name and for a while from the look on her face.

"What?" he finally says.

"Never mind." Lexa says throwing up her arms in frustration.

Both Brennan and Shalimar shakes there heads.

"What?" Jesse repeats mad. "If you have something to say then say it. Spill it out."

"You want to know the truth of what we think?" Lexa says pocking her finger onto his chest. "We think you like her. A lot. Not like friends."

Jesse turns to look at his friends and they just shrug.

"So you all think this?" he then shakes his head. "I grew up with those two. They were a big part of my life. I just can't turn my back on them again."

"Then why did you almost kiss her yesterday?" Lexa ask.

Both Shalimar and Brennan look shocked when they heard that.

Before Jesse can answer a voice came from one of the computers.

"Mutant X, can you read me? Mutant X?" it said.

They all walk over and saw a scramble figure on the monitor.

"Yeah we are here." Jesse says as he reaches the computer first. "Who is this?"

"I know you been searching for answers to your friends past. I have something to tell you all. You will never be able to find it for the girl. You see she is no ordinary mutant like the lot of you. She is the first grandchild of Genomex. The forgotten one that is. Her parents where able to make her disappear before Genomex was able to get there hands on her. Of course that cause the life of those two young teens. The mother was a young poor girl that live in an area around Mexico City. She was an elemental and use her power to help her poor family. The father was from a rich family in the north of USA. He was a very strong and agile feral. On a vacation to Mexico City they met and well sparks flew and so did hormones because, well they are teenagers. He left but when he found out she was pregnant he ran away and stayed in Mexico with her. Genomex found out and sent people to get the child. The couple were found at the time when the girl was giving birth. When the baby was born the girl hand the baby to the dad and tells him to leave and protect the baby. She was killed after that. They follow the dad but he was able to hide her before he was killed himself."

"That is so sad." Shalimar says placing a hand over her mouth.

The other three looked at the monitor with an open mouth. They knew she was adopted, but they didn't know how she had lost her family.

"Does she know?" Jesse ask.

"I believe that she does." the scramble image says.

Jesse gets up and walks out the door.

"Jesse." Lexa says following him.

A few minutes later she comes back.

"What happen?" Shalimar says as Lexa takes a seat where Jesse was sitting.

"He's gone." she replies.

"So why are you giving us this information?" Brennan ask after a moment of silence.

"She is a rare mutant. She harness the power of two. Just imagine you two having kids. How you think that kid will be like." the other person says. "Do you remember the name Ashlocke?"

The monitor then goes dead.

"Ashlocke?" Lexa ask turning to the other two.

"He is the first ever mutant." Shalimar says quietly.

"So what about that?"

"He was given all powers. He was an element, feral, molecular, and phsyonic." Brennan says.

"Not only was he evil." Shalimar continues. "His mutation was killing him. It was tearing his body apart."

"At the end it was his mutation that kill him. Nothing else can stop him." Brennan says.

"Wait he is the one that destroyed Genomex." Lexa says.

"Yes." Brennan says.

"You think what happen to Ashlocke is going to happen to that girl." Shalimar ask.

"We don't know but we should check this out." Brennan says.

They both turn to Lexa and she shrugs.

"We should probably wait till her cousin comes. Just in case she gets mad or something." Lexa says.

--

"Beth, Betty open up." Jesse says knocking at her front door.

A servant opens the door.

"Yes, may I help you?" the young lady ask.

"I need to see, Elizabeth." he says trying to walk past her.

"You'll have to wait. She was out all night and she doesn't get up till late morning." she says. "Try again later."

Before the girl closes the door he is able to stop it.

"I need to talk to her now." he says more firmly.

"Like I said sir you'll have to come back later. She doesn't like to be waken up." she then strongly closes the door on him.

Jesse walks around the house and faces through the side of the house. He is happy to find himself in the library. He quietly gets out and starts climbing the stairs. When he reaches the second floor he notices a pair of doors that look to lead to the master room in the far end of the hall.

He walks towards them and carefully sticks his head through. He notices the dark gray walls and all the black and white pictures. He walks around and looks at the pictures of her family and friends. He stops when he sees a few pictures of him and her and even her cousin when they were young.

He then hears a noise and turns to see the big four poster bed. He walks towards it and pulls the covers a little.

His breath gets stuck on his throat when he sees how beautiful she is looking asleep.

Then an idea hits him as he thinks of the story of sleeping beauty. So he leans close to her and gently kisses her on her lips. When he pulls away he sees her eyes opening and then a big smile spread on lips.

"Hi." he says quietly.

"Hi." she repeats.

Sorry for the long wait. At least I got another chapter up. Don't forget to review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-

I am back. Sorry for the long wait. Don't forget to review. I am also hoping to update sooner but like I do have a few more stories its kind of hard.

Then Elizabeth opens up her eyes more after he talks.

"Jesse?" she says covering herself to her chin and pulling away. "What are you doing here and did you just kiss me?"

"I…" he steps away and scratching his head. "I was just…its…well."

"Umm, never mind." she gets up and puts on her bathrobe. "What's up? How did you get in they know I don't like being disturb after a long night?"

"Well they did close the door on my face, I just…"

"Use your ability to faze through things to come into my home uninvited." she finishes for him.

"Yeah, that." he says with a smile.

"Okay, mister," she says with a mixture of annoyance and enjoyment. "would you like to explain to me what is so important that you had to see me in this very moment."

"I know." he says then continues when he sees confusion written on her face. "I know what happen to your family. Your real parents."

"Oh." she says looking confuse. "What do you mean?"

"We know how they were kill and…" he stops when he sees the anguish in her face. "You didn't know?"

"Umm, Jess, would you wait for me in the kitchen, please."

He nods and walks out of her room.

Half an hour later Elizabeth walks into the kitchen after taking a shower and changing into some comfortable jeans and tank top. She sees Jesse by the stove cooking up some breakfast.

"I thought that if you didn't come down soon I will entice you with some breakfast." he says when she stands next to him.

"I had to take a shower and change first."

"Right, I gather that much. I just didn't expect for you to take so long. But you are a woman." she hits him in the back of the head. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Continue talking like that and I'll throw you out of my house."

"Got it. So do you want to eat first before we talk?"

"Yes, this looks delicious. But by tasting it I will see if you are a good cook or not once and for all." she says sitting down on a stool in front of an empty plate and a glass with orange juice.

Jesse walks over the two plate settings and puts her breakfast in front of her. He then puts down the pan to the stove and walks over with a bowl in his hands.

"Wow, steak and a side of eggs for me. What do you have there for you?" she ask peeking at the contents of his bowl. "Fruit? That is what you are going to eat?"

"Well we are not all bless with a perfect figure, Beth. Some of us have to eat fruits and vegetables and work out very hard to look this good."

"Are you saying that I can eat like a pig and still look this good?" she says glaring at him.

"All I am saying that even if you eat like a pig you will look beautiful to me. But me, I have to look good." he leans over and kisses her cheek.

She looks away and starts eating. They finish in silence.

When they finish she gets up and puts there dishes into the dishwasher. When she finishes she grabs his hand and takes him towards the library.

"Sit." she says sitting on one of the couches signaling for him to do the same. "So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

He sits down and looks at him expectantly.

"This morning someone call us and told us the story of your youth. About what happen to your parents and how you ended up with your current family." he looks away sad for her. "I had no idea."

"I know I found out when I was sixteen. I sneak into Genomex and pull out 'my file' and my parents. It was a close project. Since the parents where terminated and the project disappeared probably dead." she says quoting what she read like something burn into her brain.

"You broke in and out of Genomex by yourself?" he ask in amazement.

"Well, yeah." she says sheepishly.

"Well I'll be damn. Little sixteen year old you just went in and out of there."

"You have to consider that there wasn't that much security back then."

"True, but that is still amazing."

"Anyway after I saw that I filled in the blanks."

"I am sorry." he says placing a hand on her shoulder. "So this mutation of yours is killing you."

She looks at him in surprise.

"Who did you talk to?"

"I don't know. It was a scramble image."

She nods in thought.

"Its just getting out of control. I…" the phone ringing stops her. "Let me get that. Hold on." she walks over to the phone.

Jesse sits there staring at his childhood friend. She has grown up to be so beautiful. So strong and willing. He smiles at her.

"Are you sure….I'll take care of it….No well they are not here and there is no one else here…" she then looks over at Jesse. "Don't worry I have an idea…Yes don't worry…I'll be fine. Thank you….Buh-Bye."

She turns to him and smiles at him.

"What are you smiling about?" she finally ask sitting in front of him.

"You are so different." he shakes his head. "I am glad that we can be friends again. I thought you will always hate me."

"It's okay, Martin. I understand now. You can make it up to me if you like."

"By doing what?"

"I just got a clue of something that might help out with my condition. Are you willing to do some fun stuff."

"Like what?" he ask licking his lips.

"You know…" she leans closer to him. "I can use some help. If my cousin finds out he will be so mad. But if you come with me I can argue that I at least wasn't alone."

"I don't know…" he says.

She leans over him and kiss him passionately in the lips. She then climbs over his lap and sit on it. Continuing there lip lock. He pulls away after a while.

"We can't do that." he says trying to get her off him.

"I know." she says quietly standing up. "Will you at least help me?"

"Yeah sure. Just don't tell Lexa what happened."

"My lips are seal." she says jumping up and down. "You should go home for now. Be back around ten."

"Oh alright." he says standing up.

"Let me walk you to the door."

They walk to the door and when they get there she kisses him in the cheek goodbye.

Okay don't forget to review.


	10. Chapter 10

-1Chapter 10-

Don't forget to review for me.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Jesse says as they walk behind the darkened building. "We can get caught."

"Jess, with our abilities we are almost unbeatable. What can go wrong?" the disguise beauty ask.

She is disguise as a man. With baggy black jeans and oversize navy sweater. She has spiky blonde hair and her skin look very white. She has emerald color contacts.

When Jesse went to see her he didn't recognize her.

"_So this is how you guys have been doing it?" he had ask._

"_Doing what?" she asked._

"_Never mind."_

"Are you sure I had to dressed up too?" he ask her.

He is dressed up pretty much the same except his skin is darkened and his her is now long and black and put onto a low ponytail. He is wearing contacts except his were the color of honey.

"You are now playing the big league." she says turning to him. "The less recognizable the better. I have done this a lot and no one has no idea who I am or what I really look like."

"This is a crime."

"I should have known. You're a goody to shoes. Lets go." she says turning around.

"What does that mean?" he ask standing still.

"Your boy scout. Good boy, that wont do anything bad." she says putting her hands on her hips.

"Lets get this over with." he says walking towards the back door.

"I said no. You will mess this up somehow."

"I was just asking. Come on lets get this over with." he takes her hand and they start to walk back to where they were going.

--

"This is all you guys need." he says as they faze out of the building forty five minutes later.

"Yeah, we just need a sample, not the whole thing." she says then she stops. "Sshh, there is someone here."

She walks around her eyes gold.

"You got that right." Lexa says punching the disguise girl.

But Elizabeth is to fast. Lexa's hand barely grace her face.

Just as Jesse was about to run where the two girls are Shalimar jumps out of nowhere and starts to fight him.

The two fighting pairs start moving around. When Elizabeth feels her back close to Jesse's she whispers for him to go mass.

When he does the blonde man puts her hands on his shoulders and pushes herself up. She is standing upside down. Her head just above his. She then pushes her body and she begins to move very fast kicking and hitting both Shalimar and Lexa. She finally stops when the girls are lying on the ground.

Lexa looks up an her with anger in her eyes and a little bit of blood coming out of her nose.

When she finally stop Jesse notice her stance. Elizabeth looks very stiff. Her eyes were gold and there seems to be fire on them.

There is something definitely wrong with her.

Shalimar and Lexa get up and start to walk away from her noticing how different she looks to be.

But it is to late before anybody knows it Elizabeth was on them moving faster than anything seen before them. Before long everybody including Jesse was on the ground.

"What is wrong with him?" Lexa ask confuse.

"I don't know." Shalimar says standing up next to her friend.

This is just something beyond there comprehension.

"She is loosing control." Jesse says getting up. 'She?' Shalimar and Lexa mouth to each other. "Stay back." he says.

The woman move out of the way as the blond short man goes flying at Jesse who masses right before she hits her body. Knocking her unconscious.

He bends down and picks her limp body.

"We need to go sanctuary." he says walking pass the surprise Shalimar and Lexa.

"Jesse?" Shalimar finally says.

"Come on. We don't have time for this." he says urgently.

The woman just follow him still stun.


	11. Chapter 11

-1Chapter 11-

Sorry for the long wait but here is the next chapter.

Jesse lays down the unconscious girl on a bed on there lab.

"What is going on?" Shalimar says going in.

Lexa and Brennan right behind her.

"Jesse, why are you dress like that and who is that?" Lexa says trying to control her anger.

"She ask me if I can go help her on something. I agreed and well we dressed up so we wont be recognize but she seems to have lost control of her powers." he says looking down at Elizabeth and he starts removing her wig.

Once the long dark hair cascade down to her side they all understand who it is.

"What is she doing here?" Lexa says through gritted teeth.

"How many times do I have to explain to you what is going on?" Jesse says raising his voice.

"What can we do?" Brennan says stepping up and helping Jesse remove her make up.

"I'll call her cousin." Shalimar says walking out of the room.

Lexa glares over to her boyfriend before walking out.

"Are you alright?" Brennan ask him when they are left alone. "You seem a little freak out."

"I don't know. I…for a moment I felt so afraid for her. She wasn't being herself." Brennan nods. "I mean look what happened to Ashlocke when he lost control of his powers. They destroyed him."

"What can we do, Jess? This is out of our league. Remember we are all dying here. Except for you."

"That's it." Jesse says walking over to a computer. "I can be the key to saving her."

"How are suppose to know what help for you. They wanted to dissect you last time. We will not let you become a guinea pig."

"Brennan, we have to save her. If anything…if I loose…" he shakes his head and trails off.

"What about Lexa? Not so long ago you said you wanted to ask her to marry you." Brennan says looking his friend in the eyes.

Jesse looks away.

"Things change. People change. I know I did."

"You guys." Shalimar says from the doorway. "There is someone here to see Elizabeth."

Brennan looks over at her and sees her sad expression. When she moves to the side Alex, Elizabeth's cousin, comes in with Matt, her boyfriend, right behind him.

"What happened here?" Alex ask reaching his cousin's side.

"We went out to get this thing from this company and then she attacked us. Even me." Jesse says looking over to his friends in shame.

"We want to thank you for taking care of MY GIRLFRIEND but we should take her home now." Matt says emphasizing the his girlfriend part.

Alex nods.

"Thanks, Jess, you are a good friend. All of you." he says looking at the other two members of Mutant X. "But we must take her home and stabilize her."

"We can help, Alex. We can help you." Jesse says stopping Alex from moving another step.

Only Matt doesn't want to hear another word of it. He goes to the bed where Elizabeth is lying and takes her in his arms.

"I don't think so." he says. "We have all we need at her home. Besides I don't like the way you look at her. I don't trust your intensions with her. She has a boyfriend and I want you to keep away from her."

"Matt, calm down. He is just trying to help us. We are all in the same side." Alex says trying to calm the other man. "Besides Jesse has his own girlfriend and probably just sees Liz as a sister. Right?" he finishes looking at Jesse.

Jesse just looks over at his childhood friend.

"Well?" a woman's voice says.

Jesse looks over to the door and sees Lexa waiting there for the answer. When it doesn't come she storms off. Jesse just lets out a huge sigh.

"I told you." Matt says.

"This is neither the place or time to argue." Alex says scolding his cousin's boyfriend. "But they are right. We can use all the help we can get." Matt tries to protest but Alex continues. "The more allies we have the better. What were you two able to accomplish?"

Jesse gives a big smile to his friend before answering.

"I don't know exactly what this is but we got it." Jesse says pulling out a vial.

"We will take that." Alex says getting it and handing it over to the other man. "We will leave for tonight now. I don't see a reason to stay here. If you guys truly want to help us you guys should go over to my house for lunch and we will talk. Thank you."

The trio then leaves without another word.

Once left alone Shalimar looks over to Jesse with a sad expression.

"You should talk to Lexa." she whispers before walking out.

"She is right. You two really need to talk." Brennan says walking right behind his girlfriend.

Jesse goes out a few minutes later to look for Lexa. He finds her sitting on a chair reading a book of how to torture people. Probably thinking of ways to make him pay.

"Hi." he says sitting on the chair in front of her.

"I don't want to talk to you." she says getting up.

"Please, Lexa, listen to me. We really need to talk." she sits back on the chair she was sitting just seconds before. "I… I don't know where to start." he says pushing his hair back.

"How could you do this to me?" Lexa finally says. "I trusted you. I even loved you. You how hard it was for me to really open up, to you, to anybody. Then you stab me in the back."

"Lexa, believe when I say I love you. I am just very confuse right now. I am feeling these things I have never felt before. So much stronger than anything. Maybe Alex is right. I am worried for her because I see her as my little sister. I just want to help her. Protect her." he says.

"You are not looking at her like a little sister. You don't even look at her like you look at Shalimar. That is how I know there is more that you are willing to share. I think we should end it now before we hate each other." she says looking away.

"Lexa, no, please give me another chance. I don't want to end this wonderful thing just because of something that might not be what we think." he says kneeling in front of her and grabbing her arms.

"If we continue, Jesse, I don't think we will be able to be friends. You need time to think. I need time to think. Besides I think that saving her is more important than trying to save this train wreck." she smiles down at him. "Who knows we might still be together when all is said and done."

Jesse gets up and kisses her in the forehead.

"Thank you." he says going to bed.

--

Elizabeth is lying on a medical bed on her cousin's basement. The moment they laid her there they gave her an injection to be able to calm her powers and let her sleep more peacefully.

Matt is sitting right next to her just to make sure she will be okay.

It was going to be another long night for them.

"Jesse…" he hears her whisper in her sleep.

He clenches his fist before looking away from her. He will have to take out his frustrations on something before 'he' arrives tomorrow.

If your still out there don't forget to review.


	12. Chapter 12

-1Chapter 12-

Sorry for the long wait. Please, review.

"How are you feeling?" a male's voice brings Elizabeth out of the darkness.

She opens her eyes to see her cousin coming over to her with a tray of food.

"What is going on?" she ask slowly sitting up. "What happen? Weren't you away and me…"

"Yes, you were out on a mission. Fortunate for you we were almost here last night." he looks at her questioning eyes. "Yes, you lost control on the mission. Jesse had to take you down. How, I don't know you'll have to ask him. Then they took you to there place and that is were we pick you up at."

"Where's Matt?" she says after taking a sip of juice.

"He is out on the gym. He wasn't happy to find out that you were with, you know." Alex says looking over to the door.

"Jesse?" she says taking a bite of pancakes with syrup poured on all spaces. "Why would he get upset? Don't tell me they got in a fight."

"Just fighting words. I also think that our old pal Jess and his beautiful girlfriend are no more."

"What makes you think that?" she ask wide eye.

"Hopefully they will all be coming over for lunch and you'll see for yourself." he says finally taking a seat next to her.

"I am confuse. You just said that Matt and Jesse were about to beat each other up, yet they are coming over for lunch."

"You started this, cuz. By bringing in Jesse to one of your mission you involved Mutant X. Jesse says they can help us and I believe him. So I say if they really wanted to help they will be here today."

She nods in agreement.

"Okay." she puts the tray to the side and gets out of bed. "I am happy to see you, Alex. We haven't spend this much time apart in a long time." she bends down and hugs him lightly. "Now I am going to go that boyfriend of mine before I head up and get ready for our guess. Are you alright?"

Alex looks her in the eyes and nods a little, but she can see there is something troubling him. She also knows if he is not ready to talk about it he wont.

"I'll be up in a while." he finally says as she heads up the stairs to the personal gym on her cousin's house.

"Hello, handsome." she says when she sees her boyfriend hitting on the hanging bag they use to punch on. "Was it that bad?"

She says after he almost sent the heavy bag to the floor in one punch.

"Aww," he finally says leaning into the bag almost hugging it. "I hate him. He just wont leave you alone, no matter what I tell him. Even right in front of his girlfriend."

"It couldn't be that bad. He is just being overprotective of me." she says as she walks over to him. "You're all overreacting."

She gives him a quick hug and a small kiss on the lips.

"We don't want to loose you. You are very important in our lives." he says wrapping his arms around her tight as she leans her back to his chest. "If we loose you we will be lost ourselves."

She lets out a loud laugh.

"You can be so corny, you know that."

"I am being honest." he says placing a kiss on her head. "You have redeemed me from my past, love. Just buy believing in me."

Elizabeth slowly pulls away and gives him a sad look.

"You know I don't love you, right? I like being around you. Every moment we are together I enjoy but…"

"I know, but it doesn't stop me from loving you." he says holding her hands. "Do you love him? But I mean really love him?"

She pulls away and looks out of the window choosing her words carefully. Specially since she herself is feeling confuse about the whole thing.

"I once believe we were going to get married. He was a great person to me when I was growing up. While everybody made fun of me because my unusual speed and strength for my short age and stature. He didn't care. Then he broke my heart when he called me a freak." she turns to Matt and gives him a sad smile. "I thought I will never forgive him. Only now I understand him. Why it happen. It is almost like when we were young. A great friendship and understanding. I feel so close to him, but do I love him. I don't know. Maybe as a friend, a brother, maybe a lover. All I know it is not the time for that." she wraps her arms around her. "I am to happy with you to try to see what else is out there. You make me happy. I just hope you will still be with me."

"I will." he says and they start kissing passionately.

About an hour later she goes upstairs to get ready for the visit.

--

"So at what time are they suppose to come?" Elizabeth says taking a seat on her boyfriends lap.

They are all now in the library going over the things they got and how its been working and stuff.

Alex looks down at his watch noticing it was almost eleven thirty.

"I am not sure but if they come they wont be any later than noonish, twelve thirty." her cousin answers.

At that moment they hear the doorbell and Matt begins to frown a little. So Elizabeth gives him a small kiss to make him feel a little more happy.

They interrupted by the entrance of the butler.

"Sir, you got visitors." the older man says.

"Who is it Charles?" Elizabeth says peaking around her boyfriends shoulder.

"Miss Elizabeth, I did not know you were here. I see you are doing well." he says as she gives him a happy smile. "I am really glad."

"I am happy to be here, Charles. I really am."

Matt gives a cough making her glare at him for a second.

"You have as guest a Mister Kilmartin, Miss Fox, Miss Pierce and a Mister Mulray." Charles says with dislike to the young man holding the young girl he has learn to love as a daughter.

Just like he feels Alex as a son.

"Thank you, Charles." Alex says giving the older man a smile. "Just tell the chef to hurry up with lunch and take a much deserve rest, old man. Your always working hard for us."

"Its my joy working for you, sir." he says before walking out.

"Well our guest are here might as well go greet them." Alex says standing and Elizabeth quickly follows.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Matt says standing up and hugging Elizabeth to his chest. "I don't trust them."

"You never trust anybody." Elizabeth says pulling away and walking towards the living room.

"She is right." Alex says clapping the man's shoulder before following his cousin.

"Okay, so basically I don't trust him." Matt mutters before following the cousins.

"Hi." Elizabeth says entering the room where Mutant X is seated.

"Good afternoon, everyone." Alex says joining her. "I am so happy to see you've made and so early too."

"Yeah, someone was anxious to get here soon." Brennan says smirking at Jesse.

Jesse sends a death glare at his friend before concentrating on the floor by his feet. At that moment Matt walks in and leans against a wall.

"I am glad to see you up, Elizabeth. After the fall you had last night I was a little worried about you." Shalimar says.

"Well you know us ferals, you can only keep us down dead." she says with a bright smile.

Jesse looks up at her at that moment and locks eyes with her for a moment before turning away. She frowns at his actions and then looks over to the person that will tell her the truth. The woman that had a look that was telling her to die.

"Alright, before we do anything else I need to know what happened last night. The things are a bit etchie." she says still looking at the dark hair woman.

"Well you took Jesse to go steal some technology like you have in the pass few years. You encounter Shal and me on your way out. You knocked us on our asses in no time. Then lost control. You even went after Jesse." she says.

"Then when you were flying hard towards Jesse he masses and you hit hard against him and been unconscious for a while." Shalimar continues.

"That is till you woke up here or the car." Brennan finishes.

Elizabeth looks away in shame.

"I am so sorry." she says after a while. "I just… Jesse" she walks over to him. "I am so sorry. I shouldn't have put you in that place."

She walks away and goes to the library.

"Come on, its time for lunch." Alex says leading the group to the dinning room.

Lexa takes that moment to go to the library and talk to her enemy in love.

"Aren't you coming to lunch." she says at the doorway to the distraught girl in a big chair.

"I am so sorry Lexa. I hope I didn't hurt you or Shalimar." she says turning to look at the other woman.

"I think are egos got bruise more than anything else." Lexa says taking a seat in front of her. "But we'll get over it." she finishes with a smile."

"I don't know if I can continue with this. This is taking over our lives." she says quietly shocking Lexa.

"I thought you were a fighter. Someone that wont give easily."

"I am dying. I sometimes wish they will just lock me up till I die." she looks out the window. "Please, don't tell anyone."

"Why are you telling me this?" Lexa says quietly.

"You seem to be honest and a true fighter. I admire you." she looks at her. "I know you don't like me right now. I understand. I just want you to understand I will not try to take away your man. You are a great person to him. You're a ying to his yang, type of thing."

"You would think." Lexa mumbles. "We have decided to take sometime off. It just wasn't working anymore. I think our differences were to much to handle."

"I am sorry." Elizabeth says walking towards her. "I really am."

"Just do me a favor. Don't ever think like that again. At least do it for your cousin, your boyfriend. Do it for Jesse. They really care for you."

"Aren't you guys coming to eat?" Jesse says from the doorway.

They turn and give him a smile.

"Yeah." Elizabeth answers walking away.

Lexa smiles and walks right behind her with Jesse following there tracks.


	13. Chapter 13

-1Chapter 13-

Sorry for the long wait. Here is the next chapter, don't forget to review.

Jesse stands by the doorway as he looks into the huge room whose walls are cover with mirrors. In the middle of the room he sees a gracefully moving feral as she moves and twirls around the floor at the sound of the music. With every step he becomes more and more entrance with that woman. It wasn't until she is standing right in front of him that he notices the music has stop.

"Are you alright, Martin?" Elizabeth says placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What?" he says turning to her.

She gives him a beaming smile that looks to him as if she is making the room look brighter.

"How did it go?" she says walking towards her bag and getting a water bottle out of it with him following right behind her.

"It was though. All that proving and stuff was making me feel like a frog about to be dissected in biology class." he then turns her so they can be facing each other. "But I have to say it will all be worth. Just to know it will help you in some way."

Elizabeth wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a quick peck on the lips before placing her head on his chest.

"You don't have to do this."

"I know." he answers placing a kiss on the top of her hair. "Even if you still had hated me I would have help you and your cousin."

She pulls away and smacks him lightly on the chest.

"I was being a silly girl. To keep my anger for you for this long."

He shakes his head and gives her a big smile.

"You had your reasons." he then hesitates for a moment in thought. "I guess that this means you have to make it up to me." he finally says.

She raises her eyebrows at him with a questioning look.

"And how am I suppose to do that?" she says with a coy smile.

He leans closer and whispers into his ear. His hot breath making the back of her hair raise as goose bumps run up and down her spine and arms.

"I suggest we go out tonight and have some fun."

"Where?" she breaths into his neck.

He pulls away and looks into her eyes.

"Well I think since it has been a while since I last went to a club. I think we should go clubbing." he then looks away and something seems to dawn into his mind. "We'll invite everyone else too."

She pulls away from him more and sits on the floor close to his feet.

"That sounds like fun." she says looking down. "Are you up for it? I mean what you have gone through right now it must have taken a lot of energy out of you."

He kneels next to her before answering.

"Believe me, I will always be able to keep up with you."

She quickly gets up and looks down at him giving him a half smile.

"We'll just have to wait and see."

She walks out of the room to get ready. Soon after Jesse goes out and makes a few phone calls.

---------

"So, where are the girls?" Brennan ask impatiently waiting for his girlfriend and friend.

"I don't know. I also hope that Betty and Alex can make it." Jesse answers.

"Don't forget Matt, too." Brennan says giving his friend a teasing nudge with his elbow.

"How can I?" Jesse mutters pouting in the end. "I can barely have a decent talk with her without thinking I am overstepping my boundaries of friendship."

"But you are. The both of you are crossing over that line, bro. It's not only you but her. You can feel the tension in the room when the three of you are near each other."

"Hey." Shalimar says kissing her boyfriend on the cheek as Lexa sits in front of her ex. "Where is everybody else?"

"They haven't arrive yet." Brennan says.

Then Jesse's look becomes lock on something or someone in the distance. His three friends turn to look towards his line of vision and they see the dark hair feral follow closely by her handsome cousin who easily towers over her.

Elizabeth is wearing a shinny royal blue strapless shirt that is tight on the top before becoming loose under her breasts having the hem fall over her hips. She is wearing tight dark blue jeans with flat shoes. Half her hair is up showing of some blue highlights that matches her shirt.

Alex, in his business black pants and white button down shirt was attracting the eyes of a very fierce and lovable, Lexa, who is wearing a tight red strapless dress that stops just above her knees. On her feet are tall black stilettos. Alex walks towards the group holding his jacket, that match his pants, over his left shoulder.

"Sorry we are late." Elizabeth says standing between Brennan and Jesse. "We were just being hold back by a little baby."

"What?" Shalimar says.

"Matt." Alex whispers to her as he stands between her and Lexa. "And may I say that you ladies look beautiful tonight."

He looks at Shalimar who is wearing a long black skirt that has an opening on her left leg that goes above her knee, revealing her tall onyx boots. She is wearing a tight leather halter top.

After a few seconds, that feels like an eternity to Brenan, he turns to look at Lexa appreciating her as he gives her one of his famous smiles.

Elizabeth rolls her eyes at her cousin's antics before they lock with those of the handsome man next to her.

"So what did that boyfriend of yours did this time?" Jesse ask after a while.

Elizabeth lets out a breath.

"Oh, the usual. Accusing us of cheating and how I didn't really want him there with us because I want to spend time alone with you."

"That is stupid." Brennan answers bringing the couple back to reality.

"Yeah, if that was so you wouldn't have invited all of us." Shalimar says joining their conversation since they didn't want to get between Lexa and Alex and whatever is going on with them.

"I know." Elizabeth says turning to the other couple. "and that is exactly what Alex and I try to explain. But no, he wouldn't listen. That big baby."

Jesse wraps an arm around her waist and leans into whisper into her ear making her shiver at there close proximity.

"Why don't you forget him for tonight and dance with me?"

She turns to face him.

"Lets go. You did promise to show me that you can keep up with me."

"Oh, I will show you, and believe me you wont be able to catch up with me." he says.

She laughs at his words and grabs his hand to drags him into the dance floor. A song later the other two pairs follow them there.

Okay, what do you think. Again sorry for the long wait.


	14. Chapter 14

-1Chapter 14-

Okay, as of right now I am not sure whether to continue this story or not. For now I will give you another chapter. Don't forget to review.

Elizabeth stands balance completely in one of her big toes while kicking away the oncoming onslaught giving to her by her two fighting partners. Both women were amaze at the younger girls athleticism, for she was not only fighting standing like that, but she was also blindfold.

The long dark hair woman had enough and sent one of her attacks from behind. She had feeling she will hit her target, but the fighting ballerina, as they have nickname her, push down and made a side turn in the air to fall gracefully on the big toe of her other foot. The beam Lexa sent miss her and instead hit her best friend, Shalimar, that ended up falling on her butt.

"I give up." Lexa says throwing her hands up. "This is just to much of a hassle, and you are just laughing at our failures."

Lexa walks over to the blond woman and helps her stand before looking at the younger girl that is removing her blindfold.

"I never consider you two to give up so easily." Elizabeth says taking another flip and landing in front of them. "Come on, I need some challenge."

The other two glared at her, and she pouts at them.

"Look, if we wanted too, we could kick your ass." Lexa says annoyed. "We are just holding back for your sake."

"Then bring it."

Just as Lexa started to make her move the blond woman held her arm and spoke for them.

"Maybe some other time, Elizabeth. You should really take things easy." Shalimar says walking over to the other woman. "We don't want you to over work yourself."

Shalimar tries to put a hand on Elizabeth's arm but the other girl pulls away.

"You guys have to stop hanging around my cousin." Elizabeth starts to walk out of her private gym. "He is putting ideas in your heads."

"No, its not him." Lexa says. "Jesse also…"

"Jesse!" she snorts. "Jesse, he needs to get his nose out of my business. I have enough of the babying from my cousin and boyfriend."

"He is just worried about you." Shalimar says.

"Besides he is fighting to help save your life. All of our lives. You ungrateful bit…"

"Lexa!" the blond interrupts. "Just hold back a little, Elizabeth. We would hate to see you end like Ashlocke did."

"How did he..?"

"Boom!!" Lexa says empathizing with her hand before both her and Shalimar walks away.

-------------

"Hey, how you doing?" Alex says to his approaching cousin.

Elizabeth shakes her head and looks pass the glass wall and concentrates in the man lying on the medic bed.

"Anything new?" she ask after a while.

"Just seeing what is going on. How his mutation has changed. Compare to yours and any other mutant that we have had contact with." Alex explains. "You know the usual testing. He's been a good sport. Really wants to help us."

She gives him a small smile before staring right back to the man that was helping her and her only family.

"I know you have conflicting emotions right now." he continues after a while. "You have the freedom you've always wanted with Matt, but there is something about our old friend that is bringing old emotions back into surface."

"I once thought he was my soul mate." she answers. "He was the only one that understood me when I was young. Well other than you."

"You were young."

"He broke my heart." she smiles sadly. "He called me a freak like it was the worst thing in the world. I forgive him. I really have. I am glad to have him in my life and what he is doing for me, but my wounds haven't close. So don't do or say what I think you will. I am happy with what we have. I am happy with my boyfriend. Jesse is my friend."

"Liz, I just want to save the both of you a lot of heartache. You both need to talk about this and stop dancing around the issue."

A loud beep sounds around them and Jesse looks at them. He smiles brightly when his eyes meet those with Elizabeth.

"You can get up, now." Alex calls into the intercom. "We are finish for today, Jess, come on over."

Elizabeth glares at her cousin.

"Hey, Betty." he says giving her a quick hug. "How was training with the girls? Where they a challenge for you?"

Elizabeth gives out a snort.

"They are good, but with the hand in hand fighting…" she trails of shaking her head. "I at least got to try a new type of fighting."

Jesse leans over and whispers in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"Maybe I will have to do some hand on hand fighting with you. I like to get more in contact with my opponents."

"Well I'll have to take your word for now. Till you show me." she whispers back.

"Anytime." he says pulling away. "but for now I must go. I need a shower."

Elizabeth smiles back at him.

"Let me walk you out." she says.

"Its alright, I can tell Alex has more to tell you. I'll see myself out. Call you later?"

"Always." he kisses her goodbye and waves to Alex.

"Yes, I can see how there is nothing more than friendship between you two." Alex says rolling his eyes. "You act like brother and sister."

"Shut up." Elizabeth says punching her cousin.

"I thought he would never leave." Matt says walking in. "If he wasn't the hope we were waiting for I would kick that man's ass out of this house."

"Matt!" Elizabeth warns.

"He is my friend, too." Alex continues. "I will still invite him and his friends over whenever I feel like it even if he wasn't helping us. I am the head of this family. You should keep that in mind."

"I don't mean any disrespect, sir." Matt says sobering up. "Its just the way that he keeps on looking at MY girlfriend that makes me very uneasy about him. He shouldn't be looking at another man's woman like that."

"Matt, I belong to no one. You are my boyfriend, but it can easily be over with." Elizabeth says in that voice that had been perfected by her years being raise with her grandfather. A voice that is so commanding and leaves no question to what she says. "You don't want to mess with us. You have to trust me, and believe I will never do anything to you. If I wanted to be with Jesse I would break up with you. That easy."

"So you don't want to be with him."

"There is to much history between us." she says looking away. "It will never work."

"Why?" Matt ask softly as Alex moves away from them. "Why do you say that? If you want to be with…"

"Matt, don't. I am happy with what I have. You are a great guy and I want to give us a chance."

"I would never go against you. You guys took me in and help me. I can never be so evil to you both."

"That is good to know." Alex mumbles.

"Come on, lets go get ready so we can go out tonight. I want to go out to dinner with you." she holds his arm. "I want to flaunt you."

They walk away leaving her cousin to shake his head in disbelief.

Reviews, anyone?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-

Enjoy.

"Boo!" The feminine voice blurts out startling the man in the drivers seat.

Brennan jumps up and looks at the passenger seat. Sitting there was the young mutant he has enjoyed spending time with, well beside his girlfriend Shalimar.

"Liz, what are you doing here?" He says after his heart begins to calm down.

The young woman shrugs.

"I've been bored, so I went looking for you and I decided to follow you around. So, now, where are we going?" Elizabeth asks.

"I…well…promise me you wont tell anyone."

"Cross my heart." She says excitedly.

"Alright let's go." Brennan says turning on his car and driving of.

"Don't you want to tell me where we are going first?" She says looking at him funny.

"You'll understand when we get there."

A few hours later…

"What ya doing?" Elizabeth says looking over Jesse's shoulder to see better the computer screen.

"How did you get here?" Jesse says looking at her.

She pulls away and shrugs.

"How else, Brennan brought me here. So, what ya doing?" She asks giving him a big smile.

"Just looking over the documents Alex sent me. He is hoping that I will find something he has missed." He rubs his tire eyes. "Where is Brennan anyway? I thought he went out to eat with Shal."

"They did. How long have you been sitting there?" The smiling face becomes full of concern seeing the red eyes on the man.

Jesse shrugs as an answer.

"If I have to guess, I would say ever since he got them yesterday night." Lexa's voice is heard from behind them.

"It hasn't been that long." Jesse puts in and continues after Lexa gives him her pointed look. "I have taken breaks."

"Only to go the restroom." Lexa counters.

"Oh, Jesse, why are you doing this to yourself?" Elizabeth asks with a bit of a teary voice as she grabs his hand. "Come here, you need to leave those alone for a while."

"But…" he tries but he sees that she is now ignoring him.

She pulls him up from his seat and walks him over to a coach.

"Betty…"

"You don't need to say anything. Just lie down here and put your head here." She says patting her lap.

"I…"

"No questions, just actions." She pulls him down and lays him down with her strength placing his head on her lap.

"I wish I would have thought of that." Lexa says with laughter in her voice.

"Just in case you can't accomplish doing so, just call me." Elizabeth jokes back.

"Oh I'll have to." Lexa says walking away from them.

"Now tell me, what is bothering you so much that you won't rest." She asks even though it sounds more like a command.

"You know me to well." He stops as she lets out a laugh. "What?"

"Martin, we have barely gotten reacquainted and your telling me I know you to well." She starts laughing again and this time he joins her. "You know what that really means, right?" He stops laughing and raises an eyebrow at her. "If people can tell how you are feeling that means you're an open book my friend."

"Am I that obvious?"

She pats his cheek with a big smile on her lips before answering.

"The question is do you really want to know?"

"I guess not. I am the way I am, I guess."

"You are sure a philosopher." She says with an even bigger smile. "Now, talk to me."

"I am just worried. Time is running out. For you, for my friends, for everyone I just don't want to lose any of you. You guys are my life."

The smile on Elizabeth's face disappears as she looks into his heated gaze. The emotions coming out of his beautiful eyes makes her almost lose her breath leaving her mouth slightly open.

He lifts up his hand and begins to play with her soft long hair, a small smile coming into his lips as he can't take his eyes off of hers.

"Elizabeth." He breaths out making her close her eyes as if in pure bliss with the sound of his voice. "Can I… may I…" he stops biting his lower lip.

He looks away and lets go of her hair. After a minute she looks up and starts brushing his hair back. Jesse closes his eyes and then everything goes dark for him.

The sound of laughter wakes up the sleeping couple on the coach.

"Who is there?" Jesse asks in a sleepy voice.

"Oh, hi." Shalimar says seeing the two of them.

Jesse is now sitting up confuse next to a smiling Elizabeth.

Brennan winks at the woman next to his best friend and she giggles.

"Where is Lexa?" Brennan asks letting go of Shalimar's hand rubbing them together.

"In her room, I guess." Jesse answers still confuse.

He looks over at the girl next to him and her big smile confuses him even more.

"Lexa, come over here." A very cheerful Shalimar screams out.

A very sleepy looking Lexa runs out of her room into the living area.

"What, what is going on? Did Elizabeth go nuts again?"

"Hey, I recent that." Elizabeth says.

Lexa just answers her with a big smile. Elizabeth sticks her tongue out at her.

"Alright, calm down everyone." Brenan says holding up his hands. "Lets all go to the kitchen for we have a bit of news and some celebrating to do."

"Why?" Jesse asks.

"I know." Elizabeth interrupts making Brennan glare at her. "Shal is pregnant."

With that said the couple gives her a dark look.

"No!" Shal and Brennan exclaims together making Elizabeth laugh.

"Okay, let's go to the kitchen and find out what is really going on." Lexa says pulling of some curlers from her hair while walking down the hall.

Jesse stands up and grabbing his friends hand he pulls her towards the kitchen right behind Brennan and Shalimar.

Once everyone is standing around the room, with Jesse and Elizabeth still holding hands even though standing apart, Brennan pulls Shalimar to his side.

"Okay, we have some news to tell you guys."

"And no I am not pregnant." Shalimar adds in making the smiling woman smile even bigger, if that was even possible.

"So tell us what is going on." Lexa says.

"Alright, I can't hold it in any longer." Shalimar says.

"We are engage." Brennan puts in.

Elizabeth squeals and runs to the couple while the other two are still standing, stun by the news.

"I am so happy for you guys." Elizabeth says hugging them.

"I know that you knew it was going to happen." Shalimar whispers to the girl. "And thank you for the help in choosing the ring. It is beautiful."

"Congratulations you guys." Jesse finally says walking over to his friends and hugging them each. "I always knew you two will be the first to marry."

Lexa lets out a weird sound and walks out of the kitchen giving the engage couple a weak smile of congratulations.

Shalimar starts to move but Elizabeth stops her.

"I'll go. You stay and celebrate."

A soft knock brings Lexa out of her musing. She was thinking of how close she had gotten to get engage herself not so long ago.

"Shal, I am not in the mood to talk. I am happy for you and Brennan, really. I just need some time to sleep and think this over." Lexa lets out but the knock is heard once more.

Lexa gets up and walks to her door. She opens it to reveal another person standing there. Someone she wasn't expecting.

"How are you feeling?" Elizabeth asks.

Lexa walks away and Elizabeth follows behind her closing the door softly.

Twenty minutes later both women go to the kitchen to enjoy the celebration of such a joyous occasion.

Lexa now looking more relax making the tension felt when she walked out disappear.

It was all thanks to Elizabeth.


	16. Chapter 16

-1Chapter 16-

Hope you guys enjoy it.

"So, he actually did it?" Alex asks his cousin for the tenth time in that morning.

The day after the engagement between one Shalimar Fox and a Brennan Mulray finds two cousins talking together in one of their many offices. Elizabeth's short figure lays on her cousins leather couch looking at him as he is trying to 'focus' on the family business.

"How many times do I have to reaffirm it for you. Brennan, pop the question. Did the stupid thing men do for the woman they love. Sign his own death sentence. You name." the girl says showing her distaste towards that very ceremony.

"Hey, Liz, it really isn't that bad." he says calmly.

"Yeah and you been married for how long now?"

"Okay, never but I have considered marrying someone in the past."

"Who?" the woman says sitting up not believing her cousin.

"Jenna."

"Jenna?" she then remembers the woman in question. The very woman that broke her cousin's heart. "You mean that witch that broke your heart, Jenna?"

"You don't know the whole story cuz." Alex says.

"Then tell it to me unless you want me to go after her and rip her arms out for what she did." she says growling at him for not telling her the whole story.

They have promised a long time ago that they will always tell each other the truth, especially since Alex could see through all her lies.

"The truth is that we were engage." he continuous as he sees that she want to interrupt. "When I was going to tell you was the day you fell ill. You do remember that time, right?" she nods. "I wouldn't leave your side that whole time that you were unconscious. Not even for a second."

"But Alex I was out for almost two weeks." Elizabeth exclaims for his actions.

"I know and even though my engagement ended up ruined by it I know I would do it again. As many times possible. Liz, I love you. You are my little sister and you will always come first."

"Alex," she says getting up and turning her cousin to look into her eyes. "you don't need to do that. You don't need to stop your life for me. I can't believe you never told me this."

"Lizzie, I didn't want you to feel guilty."

"So you want me to feel guilty now?" she asks.

"No, never, I just want you to understand the power of love."

"What was the reason she left?"

"She was worried about me." he looks down. "She believed that by telling me to chose between the two of you I will chose her. Go home eat and relax. After that she figured she tell me I could go back as long as I would go home every few hours. Unfortunately it her plan backfired."

"Yes I remember how you looked when I was finally awake. You looked almost as bad as me." she says nodding.

"She only gave me the ultimatum to be away for a few hours. She didn't want to separate us. She understood. It was just to late. That had ruin us beyond repair. She couldn't even forgive me for thinking the worst of her. I understand now my error." he finally looks up at her.

"Is that why she only went to visit me after you left?"

"So you did see her?"

"Yeah, she was always so sad. I could tell she was hurting a lot but she never told me why. You only told after the last time I saw her. What happen to her?"

Her cousin shrugs sadly.

"I don't know. I just hope that wherever she is she is happy and she has what she deserves. She is the one of the best people I have ever met, after you of course."

"Of course."

---------------------------

"Hey, you guys finally made it." Jesse says shaking Alex's hand and hugging Elizabeth tightly. "We were starting to think that you won't make it."

"Yeah, well you know how men are." Elizabeth whispers into his ear as they pull apart. "They take so long to get ready."

"Ha, ha, very funny." Alex says pushing his cousin causing the woman to fall into the arms of the molecular man.

"Hey, I was the one waiting for you." Elizabeth says composing herself.

"Only because I left the office late."

"Small details." she answers waving her hand making everyone else laugh.

"So where is Matt?" Lexa asks with a smirk towards the younger woman.

"He is out on a mission." Alex answers swiftly effectively ending anymore questions.

The two cousins then went around the round table shaking hands with the members of mutant x.

"Congratulations you guys." Alex says to both Shalimar and Brennan. "I have never seen two more deserving people than you two to live the joys of being one for all eternity."

"Alex, your suppose to encourage their decision not make them change there mind." Elizabeth says taking the seat offer by Jesse.

She is sitting between Jess and Shalimar as Alex sits between Brennan and Lexa.

"This is a good thing. Sorry about her she doesn't believe in marriage." Alex says turning to their new friends.

"I do too." she exclaims. "Okay, I don't. The thought of being legally bind for like a long time to someone is not appealing to me."

"Maybe you just haven't found the right person." Jesse says making her stare into his beautiful eyes.

"Or maybe she has the right idea." Lexa cuts in from next to her ex boyfriend.

"It doesn't matter." Elizabeth finally cuts in. "It is their decision at the end and no matter what they do I am happy for Brennan and Shalimar. All I have to say you either braver than I thought or dumber than you look."

"Here, here." Lexa says as everybody else laughs.

"But with all this said and done you guys deserve the best. You are one in a million." Elizabeth continues and then smiles at Jesse. "Who knows? Jesse might be right I will probably end up in your same shoes when I meet that right person."

"You'll know when you find him." Shalimar says.

"I'll I have to say is he better be worth it because if he is not I will beet the crap out of him." Brennan says.

"No one will be worthy of such a goddess." Jesse says before turning and whispering something that only Lexa heard a bit. "But I sure will try."

"Anyway, to Shal and Brennan. I hope that your lives are full of happiness and lots of babies." Lexa finishes.

They all drink up to that and continue there celebration among friends and good food.


	17. Chapter 17

-1Chapter 17-

Here is the next chapter so just sit back and enjoy it.

Elizabeth lets out a loud grunt as her small athletic body hit's the brick wall with a lot of strength. She slowly slides down towards the ground barely conscious.

"You are exactly what we've been looking for, Elizabeth. You are precious merchandise now." the male voice hisses out to the barely breathing feral.

"Not if we can stop you first." Brennan's voice is heard loud and clear.

He is soon followed in by Shalimar, Matt and Jesse.

"And believe me if you touch another strand of her hair I will make you regret that." Jesse says taking a step forward.

"Ha, I would like to see you try." he hisses out glaring at the molecular mutant. "Attack!"

Before anybody knows it about twenty people and new mutants emerge from their surroundings and begin an all out fight against them.

It was five against twenty one in total. That counting the woman barely standing and the man responsible for her being in such a weak state.

Jesse has only one idea going through his mind, to get to her. A feeling of dread is going through him as he finds it hard to mover forward. That unless he decides to leave his friends to fight for themselves and goes to her before it is to late.

He looks around at his struggling friends then sees that creepy snake like man hit Elizabeth with a pshyonic blast rendering her totally helpless in the maniacs arms. Without a second thought Jesse goes intangible and runs through the crowded war zone.

"Let her go!" Jesse says in a commanding voice.

"What if I don't? It is not like you can do anything to me. Your nothing more than a boy scout." he hisses back in a taunting way.

"You might be right, but I can assure you that I am the last person you want to mess with. If you don't let her go I will make you pay and you will be sorry. I promise." Jesse says dodging an attack from behind not ever looking back.

"Oh look who finally grew some balls. I might have to come back for you later. For now I have my number one priority."

Without notice another blast its sent on its way but this time is headed Jesse's way. Jesse masses evaporating the thing as it hit his chest with a loud noise.

"You'll have to do better than that."

"Oh, but I can my boy. This was just some…" he moves his hands in a circle as if trying to find the right word. "target practice."

He sit's the unconscious girl against the wall before looking back at a very livid Jesse.

"You'll see why no one bother's with me." Jesse says running towards the man.

"And you'll understand why the fighter with the cool head always wins mister Kilmartin." the man says quickly moving out of the way by jumping very high. "You have no idea who your dealing with just like she had no idea."

Before he can even notice his surroundings Jesse starts getting attack at all sides. He knows he is fighting one man but he barely has even a moment to breath. Just as his mind begins to get dizzy he finds a quick opening in which he goes intangible. As the weird mutant loses his balance Jesse just as fast masses before kicking him hard in the back.

The other man barely looks up only to find Jesse on him pounding into his face and body.

All it took was for the young man to hesitate for one second to get him blasted of the villain.

Jesse is thrown off and is sent flying towards five of the enemies. Shalimar gets to him and helps him up as the enemies numbers begin to dwindle and more of them are lying unconscious on the floor.

Before any of the heroes can react the reptilian super power villain is by Elizabeth's sleeping form. In his hand he holds a gun to her heart and looks firmly towards the members of Mutant X plus one.

"One more step and I wont hesitate to use it."

"You wouldn't." Matt says glaring at the man holding his girlfriend.

"Yes I would have like to retrieve her body alive, but I can think of useful ways to use her dead." he runs a finger down her face. "The question is, are you willing to sacrifice her life to try to take her away from me. You have seen me move," he says talking to Jesse at this point. "I'll finish her before any of you can blink."

"As you have seen me you slime ball, do you actually think I will let you take her." Jesse answers.

"Jesse we should go." Shalimar says whispering to the man she loves like a brother.

"What?!" Jesse say in a yell whisper. "You must be crazy to think that I will let this…this thing take her."

"More of his men are coming not to mention the others are waking." Matt says looking around with some hesitation.

"We must survive to make sure we get her back later. If we can't take her and something happen to us there will be no one to help her." Brennan says nearing his friend.

"Would you have left Shalimar in this situation?" Jesse asks.

"We have no choice." Shalimar says.

"Tick, tock mister Kilmartin. What is the verdict?" Jesse just glares at the man before turning away. "Good choice."

With that said the two figures are gone in a blinding smoke.

"Damn!!" Jesse exclaims hitting the wall where Elizabeth once was as hard as he can.

Even if he mass his arm when he did that his knuckles begins to bleed with the intensity of that hit that made a major whole in the wall.

"We should go." Matt say in a soft voice.

"Yes, lets go." Shalimar says walking towards an exit that seems unoccupied.

"Come on Jesse, lets go. We have some research to do if we want to find her."

Jesse turns to his friend before walking away with anger and sadness mix together in his eyes.

--------------

"What happened?" Lexa says barging towards the entrance hall as Jesse slams the door hard on Brennan's face. "Jesse, you're bleeding?!"

"I am tired of your childish behavior, Jesse." Brennan walking towards the younger man. "I understand what you are going through but you need to keep your head together and stop acting like a punk to your friends."

"You understand?" he lets out a dry laugh. "Oh, of course I forgot they took Shal too. Oh wait a minute she is right here."

Shalimar walks towards Lexa as the women decide to get out of the line of fire.

"Your right, she is here but don't forget the few times that she has been taken, or the times she has put her neck in danger. I have to go through that."

"You just don't understand." Jesse says walking away.

"What don't I understand? Tell me cause I sure want to know what is your problem at this moment since you are not thinking straight."

"She doesn't know."

"What?!"

"Shalimar knows but she doesn't know. I haven't…" Jesse trails of as a look of comprehension gets in the face of the leader of Mutant X.

"Jesse, I don't know what to tell you. All I can say is that we will figure out what is going on and who this person is that took her. There is nothing for you to worry about."

"His name is, well was, Henry Rash. He was once a geneticist that decided to move to Mexico were he can do some illegal experimentations. He wanted to find eternal life, not to mention the ever so known take over the world routine." Alex, Elizabeth's cousin, says walking in follow closely by a sadden Matt. "About twenty five or so years ago his eyes came across a teenage mutant who was quiet the beauty. The only problem was that she was with child."

"Not just any child." the image of Adam appears in front of the group surprising them all. "But the first child born from the new mutants created by Genomex. What he didn't know was that that child's father was also a new mutant, which made her even the more valuable, and since he worked in the place that teenager was having her child he made a deal with Genomex. Her baby for her. No questions asks and lose ends tied and banish. No one will go looking for her."

"Adam?" Shalimar asks.

"What is going on?" Jesse asks.

"What happen is that that girl was killed soon after she gave birth and the baby banish." Adam says.

"Why did Henry want to get a hold of Elizabeth's mother?" Alex asks.

"Elizabeth is almost a mirror image of her mother. They look so much alike." Adam says.

"He was infatuated with her?" Matt asks stepping up.

"Very much so. I believe that it was around that time that he started to built his army."

"Now all he needs is a queen." Jesse says.

"Yes, and he still wants her to look like…"

"Elizabeth's mother…" Lexa says.

"Even if it is the daughter not woman herself." Shalimar says.

"We have to save her."

Okay I'll end it here. Next chapter will have more of this crazy man and what he might be doing.

Till next time.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18-

Wow, I can't believe it has been over a week since I last updated the story. I hope you guys still will enjoy it.

A feeling of dizziness and nausea overcomes Elizabeth once she begins to wake up a bit. Everything is blurry and dark when she blinks to wake herself, and she finds herself having a hard time concentrating. There is a sense of unfamiliarity of wherever she is at.

Then some unknown voices come from near her, and yet they sound so far away. She can only hear bits of the conversation taking place before she blacks out once more.

At that moment around her there are two men. The first is the supercharge mutant that helped in her kidnapping. The second a man in a white lab coat. This man's face features is in deep concern for the young mutant that to them seem to still be sleeping.

"What is wrong?" Henry asks the man in the lab coat in irritation.

Neither is aware that the young mutant is in a state of wake and sleep hearing bits of this unusual conversation.

"What is wrong sir? Her body is falling apart because of her mutations. It will take a lot of time, money, dedication, not to mention a miracle to make her system work right," the doctor says signaling with his fingers. "Her mutation is destroying her body, and though we have found a cure for most mutant mutations, what we have at the moment is not going to help her."

"I still don't see the problem. Why else do you think I am paying you for?" the other man says raising his voice. "If anyone could do this, under any kind of persuasion, I know it will be you."

"All I am saying," the now frighten doctor tries to get to explain to the angry mutant, "that there might be a big chance that she won't make it."

"Look here," Henry says pushing the doctor up a wall with a hard force that leave the poor man with hard breathing, "I don't care what you have to do but she will live. She will be alright, and more importantly she will be my queen for a long, long time."

"I will do my best sir," the doctor whizzes out.

"Your best won't be enough, doctor. If she dies you will find things more horrifying than death. I will make sure of that. You will beg for mercy, then death."

….

"Jesse, calm down," Alex says looking at his childhood friend pacing in front of him in his office.

Jesse Kilmartin turns to look at the other man, Elizabeth's cousin, his childhood friend, with a worried look.

"I can't. I won't be able to calm down till we have her here. Back with me… with us. Safe and sound," Jesse stops and drops on the office's dark brown leather couch.

"To save my cousin we need to keep a cool head. We can't let our emotions over take us. Something catastrophic can happen if we don't get a hold of ourselves. We need to think this through and go with it as best as possible. Matt let me look at the memory of what happened that night, and from what I saw, who ever this Henry really is, we need to keep our guard up. He did threaten to take you as well, remember?"

"Where is Matt?" Jesse asks with a sour look at the reminder of his Betty Boop's boyfriend.

"I am not sure. The last I saw him he was in a worst state than you."

"How serious are they as a couple anyway?"

"Jesse," Alex looks over at the other man, "this is not the time for this kind of questions."

"I know," Jesse says putting his head between his knees. "My mind has just been everywhere since she was taken a few days ago."

"We will find her, Jess. Better than that, you will be able to tell her… well you know, before… the time comes," he finishes solemnly looking out the window.

Jesse nods clenching his jaws tightly together.

….

A loud scream is heard throughout the whole castle which lies within the fog.

It continued for ten minutes before it stops leaving an eerie silence behind it.

Hope you guys liked it. Reviews will be appreciated. For those that have been reading it once more I am sorry for the long, long wait for this chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19-

I am determined to finish this story. So here is the next chapter.

"Jesse," the blond woman says at seeing one of her best friend. "Oh Jesse, not again."

At the sound of Shalimar's voice both Lexa and Brennan come out of their rooms, rubbing their sleepy eyes.

"What's going on?" Brennan asks before looking at the pair.

Lexa gasps at seeing her ex boyfriend's bleeding lip.

"Jesse you need to stop doing this," Lexa reprimands her softly.

"I'll stop once we've found her," he says turning away and walking towards his room.

"At least let us help you," Shalimar says with a bit of desperation.

"Just let him be," Brennan says once his best friend disappears into his room without looking back. "Nothing we say or do will help him at the moment."

Lexa looks away sadly before giving them a small smile and disappearing into her own room.

"I just wish we can do something for him," Shalimar says to her boyfriend. "We need to find her, Brennan. We need to do anything to find her and get her back. That is the only way we can help him. He needs her."

"I know," Brennan says sadly, hugging her to his side. "I know."

….

"What do you mean that you couldn't handle one little, bitty mutant." Henry asks one of his men in anger.

He can't understand how a mutant like Jesse Killmartin, as powerful as he is, could escape his men, who are the top of the best.

It was just impossible to comprehend.

"That mutant is out trying to take us out, sir. I don't know why but it is like he wants to kill us off just to get some information," the man says cowardicing to the intense look of his leader.

"I want you to stop him. Kill him if you must," he then looks over to a door down the hall. "Never mind leave this to me. I know what he wants," an evil smile graces his handsome features, "and I will make sure he gets it."

…..

"I told you guys, I don't need your help," Jesse says angrily at his friends.

"We just don't want to see you come home hurt again," Shalimar says to her friend she sees like a little brother.

"We care too much about you, Jess," Lexa says putting a hand on his shoulder, "to not help you. I want to do something to stop the pain in both yours and Alex's eyes."

"Buck up, Jess. The more the merrier," Brennan says looking around.

"I am glad to hear that," Alex says stepping out of the shadows with Matt by his side.

Before Jesse can reply a voice rings out throughout the vacant land.

"This is just perfect," Henry says from a nearby hill. "I am glad to see you all gather here today. Everyone is here to witness the new and improve Elizabeth."

"What have you done to her," Matt says taking a menacing step towards Henry.

"I wouldn't do anything rash my young friend, Matt right? You don't want to get in my bad side now."

"Where is she," Alex asks when he gets nothing from trying to read his mind.

"Right where she belongs. Right next to me."

At that moment a small figure appear from the area where Jesse was staring intently at before.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce to you the new and improve Elizabeth," he smiles down at the group menacingly. "This is her first night out, so I am sure she will do wonderfully."

At that moment Elizabeth jumps at the group almost flying at them before making a twirl in the air.

She goes straight towards her cousin and boyfriend, knocking them unconscious in just three quick movements.

Lexa and Shalimar looks at each other quickly before going to help the two mutants that are down, only that both are quickly dispose of.

Brennan takes that girls distraction to go for the leader, Henry, but before he knows it he joins the land of sleep just as fast as the rest of the group.

It is at that moment that Elizabeth turns to Jesse.

The handsome molecular mutant has not move an inch since she appeared.

"Oh, finally," she says studying the man. "You and me alone."

She finishes giving him a half smile.

"Elizabeth," Jesse finally whispers so that only she can hear him.

She raises an eyebrow at his reaction to her.

"What is wrong Jesse? You are acting like you've seen a ghost," she says with a small smile. "I don't bite you know."

"Elizabeth, come on lets go," he says after he shakes himself out of his stupor. "This is our chance to escape."

He then reaches for her arm and tries to pull her away from the area.

"Excape?" she says standing firmly in her ground. "Escape from where? I am where I belong. I don't want to go anywhere."

"This man is crazy, Betty. He is going to do more wrong to you than you think."

"Jesse," she says firmly, pulling her arm away. "I am not going anywhere. I am where I belong. He is my love. My king, and soon he will rule it all."

"Elizabeth, listen to me. You are not like that. You don't think that way. Snap out of it."

"You are so wrong. I have never thought so clearly in my life, Jess. Now that I don't have to worry about dying, my mind is very focus."

"What do…"

"Trust me Jesse. You will see my way in time. If not," she gesture towards the scatter bodies. "This is only a warning."

"Elizabeth, I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either. So stop looking for me," she grabs his hand and walk towards him. "If you dare oppose us you will lose. Next time I won't play so nicely," she leans forward and gives him a short and sweet kiss. "Don't make me hurt you please."

She pulls away and starts to walk towards Henry, who is glaring at Jesse.

"Elizabeth…" Jesse says running towards him.

…..

Jesse sits up. Something has been bugging him for the last ten minutes. When he looks around he sees that he is still in the clearing where he had gone looking for Elizabeth. The sun is starting to rise, which he notices is what woke him up.

He hears groans around him. At that moment he sees that his friends are starting to stir. He feels too exhausted to move from his spot, so he patiently waits for them before returning home and telling them what he has learned.

Wow, I finally got this chapter out. It took me forever to get it done. So just enjoy.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20-

I have lost some joy in writing this story but since I am almost done I will try my best to do it right.

If you guys have any suggestions on the ending don't hesitate, if not I will go on with the ending I am thinking off.

"I have something for you guys," Alex says turning to the group as they enter his mansion. "But we must go down to the lab for it. If you all will follow me down to the basement please."

Matt and the team of Mutant X follows the tired looking man. They all notice that outside Alexander is all business but they know that in the inside the situation is killing him, tearing him apart. He loves his cousin since she is the only living family he has left, and he is willing to go through any extremes, hell and back if necessary, to get her back safe and healthy.

"What is it," Lexa asks standing very close to him after entering the basement/lab.

"This is," he says pulling out a big syringe and signaling to two more before giving them a big smile. "We have an antidote for you guys. We know that Jesse is the only one safe and unfortunately we don't know who else has gone pass their expiration day. So, I am happy to say that we have finally crack the codes, so to say, and have found a cure for almost all types of mutants. I know we had some before but they only work on less powerful mutants, and since you guys are the crème of the crop that means you need something more stronger."

"What set us apart," Brennan says picking a syringe up and examining it closely.

"Sometimes the stronger the mutant is the faster they, lets say, burn out. So the earlier medication help for a lot, but a few did meet their time," he says looking away sadly. "Things like second generation mutants also needs to be added to the equation. Most of them do come out weaker since their usually the child of one mutant, but there are times where they can be stronger. If that is the case I am sure this can also help them."

"If it is that way," Jesse begins looking at his childhood friend. "Why is it so difficult to find something for Elizabeth. Why was she dying?"

"Elizabeth's case is very special, Jesse," Matt says looking at his love rival. "She is the daughter of two mutants. Two strong and very powerful mutants. Mutant number two and three to be exact."

"And unfortunately Elizabeth destroyed the few surviving samples of her parents in Genomex a few years ago…"

"So we can't see how their blood types can combine and do whatever it is doing to her," Matt finishes for Alex.

Lexa nods not surprise at what the younger mutant did. She knows that she would probably do the same if she was in her position.

"Making everything you do into a make and trial type of investigation," Jesse says.

After a few long, silent minutes Brennan claps his hands together and speaks.

"So are we going to do this or what?"

Alex nods and heads towards Lexa first. He softly picks up her arm before gently injecting her with the cure.

"Who's next," he asks turning to Shalimar and Brennan.

….

"What do you mean she needs to rest," Henry asks angrily to his own personal doctor who has once again put Elizabeth into a state of sleep. "She did great yesterday, and this morning I saw her training with my best men."

"She is pushing her body to much, sir," the doctor stutters as he picks himself up from the floor. "We need to make sure she is at a one hundred percent strengths before other things can happen. If you over exert her she might die from the shock sir."

"I don't like what you are doing," Henry basically growls out. "If I didn't know better I would say you were trying to keep her away from my bed," Henry says moving his fist in front of the frighten doctor and at the same time making something explode in the far distance.

"Why would I want to go against you sir," the doctor says shaking like a leaf. "I owe everything to you and so I am in your debt."

"And you better not forget about it," Henry says before storming out of the lab.

"We must do something soon," the doctor says after the angry Henry leaves as he takes a seat next to the beautiful, sleeping woman on the table. "I wont be able to keep his muddy hands away from you for to long."

The doctor begins to gently push away the hair sticking to Elizabeth's face before letting out a long sigh. It was going to be a long night.

….

"Jesse," Lexa says walking towards the man standing in the balcony, staring up at the starry sky. "May I join you?"

The Mutant X team decided to stay the rest of the week in Alex's mansion to make sure that no unwanted side effects arise while at home.

Lexa, for her part, has felt better than ever and she knew in her heart that Alex's research has save her life, and in the future, those of many more people as herself.

Jesse turns his head looking with sad eyes at his ex girlfriend before nodding and looking back up.

"How are you holding up," Lexa asks as she stands beside him and places a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know what to do," Jesse says after a short moment of silence. "I feel like I no longer know her though I know that she is being control by that maniac. But she sounded so convincing. As if that is the way she has felt all her life and now she is able to live it. Now she can take advantage of her powers."

"We all know that is not true, Jess. She is a sweet girl who is trying to survive. We will be able to free her from her prison. I think we have established yesterday that she is fine, or at least temporarily cure. So she is safe for now," Lexa says convincingly. "Besides, do you think Alex would let anything happen to her? If that man touches her, he will kill him with his bare hands. I am sure of that. Nothing will happen to her."

"I hope you are right, Lexa. I hope her angel is looking down upon her, and keeping her safe from… that thing," Jesse says as they enter once more the mansion.

"Now, if you don't mind Jesse, I am going to talk with Alex," Lexa says heading towards Alex's home office.

"What is going on between the two of you," Jesse asks expressionless.

"Jealous," Lexa asks playfully.

"No," Jesse answers honestly. "I thing Alex is a great guy, and if anything happens between the two of you it would be wonderful. I hope the best for the two of you."

"Thank you, Jesse," Lexa says giving him a kiss on the corner of his mouth before skipping away from him.

"No problem," Jesse says walking back towards his guest room.

Yay, I am happy with the chapter. Hopefully I'll finish this story soon. Till next time then.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21-

Here is the next chapter. One more closer to the end.

"He is getting very impatient," the tall, elderly man says to a scramble screen. "She is getting impatient. There is only so long that we can keep someone of her powers and agility down, sir."

"Then the time has come to talk to them," whoever is on the other side of the conversation says with a deep sigh. "How is your investigation going on your side."

"I think I found the solution to solving our problems. Unfortunately we won't know till we try it in person. Kind of like a try and die situation," the doctor says.

"Good enough then. I'll get back to you when the time is right," the screen goes dead.

"Hello," Elizabeth says uncertainly as she comes in with her eyes slightly narrow towards her protector and mentor. "What is going on?"

"Nothing, Elizabeth. Just checking on some things on the computer," the doctor says turning off the computer and turning to the special mutant. "How are you feeling today, sweetie?"

"Great," she answers shortly before taking a seat in front of him. "I feel so alive. There just seems to be something different though. Unfortunately my memory is still scramble. I see faces and hear things that don't really make sense to me."

"It happens with memory loss, Elizabeth," the man says in a fatherly way.

"I know, but its just, it is like I am missing something very important. People important in my life," Elizabeth says putting her head in her hands. "Henry doesn't feel familiar to me. Well a little, but from a long time ago. Further than my memory should naturally go. I just don't know how to explain it. How to explain him in my life."

"I think it is time for you to rest," the doctor says walking towards her with a worried look in his wrinkling features.

"Do I have to doc?" she asks like a little kid.

"You know my feelings of the subject. It is easier for you to sort out your mind while asleep then while you are up. You can get hurt if you are awake and your mind gets invaded with all these confusing thoughts."

"I know, but I am not tired," Elizabeth pouts up to him.

"I know, sweetie. I am just doing this for your best interest. You trust me right?"

"Yes," she answers in resignation.

"Good. Now come on and get into bed."

She nods to him and gets comfortable in bed.

"Goodnight doc," she says quietly.

"Goodnight, Elizabeth."

…..

"So how are things going here," Lexa asks Alex as she enters into Elizabeth's office.

"It is hard managing two different companies, to be honest. I am just happy that we have always had a great communication about what we are doing just incase something like these came up," Alex answers barely looking up at the dark beauty.

"You have predicted an incident like this happening," she asks as she takes a seat in front of the desk and pushes her long, dark hair back.

"Not precisely what has happened, but since we traveled a lot, and got into dangerous situations there was always that nagging thought that maybe, just maybe, we wont be able to make it back," he says looking into her beautiful eyes. "I was just hopping that if that did happened it would be her taking over for me not the other way around."

"But she was the one that did most of the dangerous missions," Lexa says looking at him intently.

"Yes," he says turning to look out the window. "It was a no brainier to put her to do that. It is in her nature to do heavier loads. I mean I am not lacking in fighting skills," he turns to look at her. "But she has such a way to convince you to let her do things you know she shouldn't be doing."

Lexa smiles at him before placing a hand over his.

"We will find her and save her. You will have her back in your life."

"I know," he says squeezing her hand lightly. "You guys will not let me down. Not intentionally anyway."

"Jesse will try his hardest," Lexa says.

"He loves her doesn't he?"

"I could almost bet all my money on it."

"Are you okay with it?"

Lexa looks deeply into his eyes before answering with a smile in her beautiful face.

"I think I'll live with it. Come on. I need a ride back home."

Alex nods before standing up and following her out of the office.

…..

"Damn it," Jesse and Matt says together as another of Henry's 'associates' disappear from their clutches.

"What the hell is going on," Matt asks as they are left alone once again.

"Fuck," Jesse says hitting a brick wall with all his might. "We have been at it for a long time. When are we going to have a break at this?"

"Come on," Matt says placing a hand on Jesse's shoulder. "We should head back to your place and check out that injury."

Matt, with the passing of time, has realized that what Jesse felt for his girlfriend was stronger than his own feeling for his favorite feral. Yes, he would do anything for Elizabeth and her cousin Alex, but his feelings comes from a long time of companionship, friendship, and mutual attractiveness, at least when it came to Elizabeth.

He loves her, but he wasn't in love with her. Not like Jesse seems to love her.

"I…" Jesse begins pacing around for a second before nodding in agreement.

Once his car Matt tries to have a small conversation with the older man.

"Jesse, bro," Matt says trying to get some reason into the molecular mutant. "You need to slow down a little. Alex has his best men working out there. We will find her."

"I just…"

"I know," Matt says looking at him for a brief second before putting his eyes on the road once more. "It just won't do her any good to know that we were killing ourselves over her. She cares for us too much to know that we are hurting ourselves on purpose."

"She might care for you and Alex but not for me. Not the same way."

"Yeah, you are right, not the same way," he says as they pull into the hidden driveway of the Sanctuary and they get out of his sports car. "But she will still be very worried for your tiredness."

As they reach the entrance to the home, the new sanctuary, they bump into Lexa and Alex.

"You guys," Brennan's voice is heard loud and clear. "Get over here fast."

All four follow the voice of the leader of Mutant X, who is standing near a computer with his stunning blond girlfriend, Shalimar.

"Good," a voice from the scramble screen says. "I see that I have come just in time."

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I am getting back into it so I should finish it soon, hopefully.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22-

_I am back yay. I have to start to get this story done with. Hope you guys enjoy it._

"Adam," the four members of Mutant X say a bit of surprise.

"What is going on," Alex asks as he takes control of the new situation since his four new friends seem to be dumbfounded.

"Who are you," Matt asks.

"I am Adam Kane, founder of Mutant X," the digitalize, smart man answers the two new members of their group. "I have also been looking after this problem since before it even started. I have been working behind the scenes hoping to find a way out of this for us all, a way to save your girlfriend."

"You were the one that spoke to us about this man in the beginning," Shalimar finally speaks. "Why?"

"This man is a treat to us all. You thought that Ashlocke was bad; it is nothing to what this man is capable of. Even Genomex didn't want anything to do with him," Adam says. "If we can't stop him now, I am afraid there will be nothing we can do later."

"Who or what is he? And what does this have to do with Elizabeth," Jesse asks.

"He started in Genomex sometime after I did. We worked together at the beginning in creating new mutants but his ideas where just too farfetched even for Mason. He was pulled away from the program and took part of his research and we believe some of ours. He soon after disappear to test his 'experiments'," Adam says explaining a little bit of the man's past to the six.

"And by experiments you mean…" Lexa starts, getting the picture.

"He turned himself into a mutant. The mutant you know now for that matter. He was there for the Ashlocke's creation, but he probably never heard of how wrong that experiment went. He left after Elizabeth's parents were mutated," Adam says.

"Probably following her mother," Matt says.

"I cannot say whether that assumption is correct or not. For all we know he didn't move to Mexico until ten years later. All we know for sure is that he went into hiding and probably made some new mutants himself. I can't really say what his plans are, especially concerning Miss Millon. Other than taking over the world I think he just wants her on his side. He was a bit obsessed over her mother and Elizabeth looks almost exactly like her mother. She is also strong, powerful; beautiful…you pick the answer Jesse. There are many reasons he would want to have her," Adam answers.

"Damn," they all hear the molecular whisper as he knows that Adam's answer is very true.

"Now for what I came for," Adam says making everyone give him their full attention. "I have someone close to Henry working for me. Actually if it wasn't for him there will probably not be any Elizabeth to save. My doctor friend has been able to take care of her while she is there. Look after her too. The good news is that Miss Millon is no longer dying, and as you have seen she is just as strong and as powerful as before this whole thing has started, maybe even more so. Unfortunately, because of Henry's orders, she has amnesia. She doesn't remember much of anything, or anyone for that matter. All she really knows is her name, her powers, and that she 'belongs' to Henry. According to my friend the shot he gave her is not working well, which is actually good news for us. She still has visions of her past and has question him about what this means and even why she thinks what that man is saying to her is untrue. She doesn't believe him completely, but she is still loyal to him. She will not question him, unless…"

"Unless, we try to show her the truth," Brennan finishes.

"Exactly," Adam says.

"How can we do that if we can't get near her," Jesse asks.

"Yeah," Matt says. "We have tried to get information of where she is from his minions but they will not talk. They are very hard to catch to start with, and when we do catch one they sort of disappear out of thin air."

"I know how we can find them. I've actually known all along," Adam says before racing a hand to stop them from commenting. "Before you get angry let me explain why I haven't told you this information beforehand. If you guys would have stormed in earlier, before the right time that is, you guys would probably be all dead and the world will be at the mercy of power crazed man. The good news now is that my informant thinks that he has a way to stop this man completely."

"Then why doesn't he do so himself," Lexa says glaring at her old mentor with her arms cross over her chest. "And why are you barely telling us this. Jesse and Matt have been killing themselves to find answers. Not to mention the mental anguish that Alex has gone through over the weeks."

"He just found the solution," Adam says calmly. "The reason Elizabeth is safe there is because Doc has cured her illness, and is keeping him from getting too close to her. If they would have never caught her they would still be going after her. Either you will be dead, or at his mercy by now. Having her has made him think ahead and sort of put you all into the back burner. He thinks of you as no threat."

"So what's the plan," Brennan asks for all that are present knowing that there is no use in arguing now.

Time is thinning out, and they are running out of time. They will get their answers at the end of this.

That is if they make it out alive.

This was a do or die moment. Their friend, lover, cousin's life was at risk. They have to all know what they need to do. They had to cover all the bases and make sure that there will be no mistakes.

Their lives were at stake.

Maybe even the whole world was at stake. But that doesn't matter to them. What matters is the life of a young woman whom they've all learned to love and care for.

Life without her, they just couldn't imagine.

….

"You know I love you with all of my heart," an older man says as he walks towards the younger woman. "I would do anything for you."

"Of course, Henry," Elizabeth says turning towards him. "You remind me of that all the time."

"Do you love me Elizabeth," he asks looking into her eyes, trying to read her mind but like always he can't.

'_Damn Doc.'_

"I don't know," she says looking away from him because she felt like he was trying to get into her mind. "I do have a deep appreciation for you."

He sighs dramatically.

"I guess that will have to do, for now. I would kill for you Lizzie. You are my number one priority."

"I know you would. And since I have no other way to express my feelings for you, I just want you to know I will be there for you. I will protect you with my life, and if those bad people come to take me away again I will let them know who the boss is," Elizabeth says to him while caressing his cheek. "No one will ever take me away from your side."

"Are you sure," Henry asks hopefully with a big smile on his lips.

"Positively," she says giving him a small, simple kiss. "You have showed me love beyond words, so it is only adequate that I repay your feelings with actions."

"Thank you love," Henry says taking her hands in his.

'_This can be a problem,' _Doc thinks after hearing their interaction.

**Yay, another chapter done.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23-

Sorry for the wait. Life has just gotten in the way.

As the hours count down to the final hour people begin to get prepare for what might be a fight for all mankind. Yet, this will be a fight that few, if any, will know or even want to remember.

Elizabeth enters the lab of one of her favorite people in this sterile, damp home twirling around as she sports her new and more girly look.

"What do you think, Doc," the young mutant asks her mentor and, father like, figure.

"You look lovely dear," Doc says giving her the most honest smiled he had given anyone in the past few days. "I especially like the new hairdo."

"I know," she says touching the tips of her now chin length, black with streaks of purple and blue hair. "I don't think I have ever had my hair this short," she lets out a snort "like I will actually remember if I have or have not. Anyway, I believe it suits me even with the weird colors mix in with my natural black color."

"I am very proud of you, Liz" the man says standing up and walking towards her with a small, sad smile. "I want you to know that I love you like a daughter, the daughter I never had the fortune to see grow."

"And you are like the dad I don't remember," she says quietly looking down at her feet feeling slightly sheepishly.

"Don't feel bad about you're loss of memory, child," he says giving her a small hug. "When the time comes you will remember what is important. Soon after, all will come tumbling down in its rightful place."

Elizabeth pulls away slightly away while looking deeply into his eyes. As usual, his eyes and expression is unreadable, whatever is in his mind is there alone for him to only know.

"I don't understand," she says quietly fully pulling away from the cryptic man.

The older man looks up to the clock that is near his computer station before looking down at her once more.

"You will soon find out," he kisses her forehead before walking away from her. Leaving a confuse looking Elizabeth behind.

Before Elizabeth can say another word Henry walks briskly towards her.

"It is time," he says looking at her approvingly for a second.

…..

"You guys need to remember we might have to fight Elizabeth along with that man's other strong and juiced up mutant minions," Brennan says pacing in front of the group in front of him. "And I don't like it as much as any of you guys, well maybe except Lexa, "Lexa gives him a small glare at this comment, "but we need to do anything in our power to take him out and bring her back."

"We need to get her back safe and sound," Jesse whispers, but everyone in the warehouse hears him.

Mutant X is joined by Alex, Matt plus a lot of other mutants, and regular humans, who have helped the Millon family in there quest. They all love Alex and Elizabeth and would do anything for them even if it means losing their lives in the process of saving and protecting either one of them.

"I want to thank you all," Alex says once he stands up and is besides Brennan. "This means a lot to us knowing how many people will come out to help my family," he hesitates for a second while covering his eyes. "Sorry… I mean our family because you guys are all part of my family. You guys are so…" Lexa grabs his hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. "You guys are so wonderful. I just hope we all come out of this unscratched and well. Thank you so much for all your help. And I hope to be able to thank you once more once this is all over," he finishes before falling onto a nearby chair.

"We should start heading out," Brennan says before stopping as the assembled people start to get up. "Any questions left? Concerns," after a moment of silence Brennan nods to signal everyone to start moving out.

"Are you alright," Lexa asks the man still sitting next to her.

Alex looks up at her slightly.

"I think it will all be alright in a while," she gives him a slight smile before her eyes turn to Jesse. "You can go to him. I just need a few minutes to compose myself and get ready for the fight."

Lexa nods hesitantly before leaving the man behind after a quick hand squeeze and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Alexander," a feminine voice softly says next to his right ear.

Alex looks up in surprise.

"Jenna…"

…

As Elizabeth sits on the edge of her large, double bed she looks down at the beautiful sun dress she had worn just minutes ago. Her hands begin to feel the softness of its fabric and she looks at it longingly. Wishing she can wear it once more, and forget about this war between the man that says loves her with all his heart and those people she feels some sympathy towards. Almost like she wishes to be that same innocent girl, she was only an hour ago is that feeling she feels deep inside her chest, her heart. Not this warrior woman that she resembles once more.

She lets go of the fabric and walks towards her full length mirror.

'_It is time,_' he had said.

Time for what you may ask? Time to show her commitment to him just like she has recently promise her supposed love, that is what he meant. The love she had promise to one day feel for him. If not, try to show him with all of her decisions.

'_Actions speak louder than words,'_ he stated before walking out after pecking her lips.

She looks down at her fingerless, black gloved hands before staring at her reflection. She sees a short, bronze skin, petite woman dressed completely in black. Black jogging pants, slightly tight but loose enough for her to move comfortably around with. Black tank top, bigger than necessary but short enough to show some skin. Underneath the tank top, the only attire that had some color, is a gray sports bra. And on her feet, black combat boots with a steel tip to give more pain to her opponents.

After readjusting her tank top Elizabeth pulls her short hair into a short ponytail as high as possible.

Giving a sharp nod to her reflection she makes a sharp turn before heading out the door and towards battle and her supposed love.

…

"Jenna," Alex repeats once more not knowing what else to say as he stares into the bluest eyes of his once fiancé. "Jenna."

"I take it you didn't expect me to be here," she says with a slight smile before it disappears at the look of pain that crosses his face. "Or you just wish you have never seen me again in your life. I guess I should go then. I don't want things to be awkward between us."

After she finishes talking quickly and quietly she turns on her heels and starts to walk towards the exit, hoping to disappear out of his life as soon as humanly possible since that is what he seems to want.

"Jenna…" Alex says louder making the woman turn to her face. "What…"

"I though…" she hesitates for a moment before heading towards him. "Well since… I heard what is going on… I came to help Alex," she finally says with confidence. "We are best friends, Lizzie and I. I just saw her a few weeks ago," she stops to stop the trembling of her lips by bitting gently on the corner of her lips. "We went shopping, and then she, she was taken away. We were going to meet at that moment," she wipes a tear away. "I feel guilty for what happened. I was running late at the moment… and…"

"The two of you saw each other behind my back," Alex says after a few moments of silence. "Why?"

"Alex," Jenna says taking his large hands in her smaller ones. "With the way we left things we didn't think you would understand. Liz and I have always been best friends, almost like sisters. When we fought," she hesitates for a few seconds. "I wasn't having ill thoughts about her. I understood why you had to be there by her side, I just… I just wanted you to take an hour away from her to take a shower, have a decent meal… I don't know," she lets go of his hands. "I was thinking about you and the fact that she would have been so mad at me if she found you all disheveled and ill like."

"I know," Alex says quietly, looking away from her and spotting Lexa near the exit waiting for the last stragglers. "I must go."

She shakes her head slowly while a soft smile adorns her beautiful face.

"We must go," she corrects him.

"Jenna, no, you can't…"

"Alex, we are no longer together," the beautiful woman says looking at the rich, handsome man straight in the eyes. "So you have no say on what I can and cannot say. I am going with all of you."

"But Jenna…"

"She is family, Alex. I would do this for her and for you, and you know why," she stops and sees him shake his head from side to side silent for her kind words. "Because I know that no matter how bad things ended for us you both will do the same thing for me. I know I am not a mutant or even have some special moves but I did study years of kickboxing, karate, and I can do some weapon fighting. Nothing will happen. I am ready for this. I will do the same thing I know you will do for me."

"Yeah, we would," he says holding her hands. "I always kept tabs on you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yeah, I know," she says with a sideways smile. "Thanks for that."

"Alex, Jenna, it is time to go," Brennan says as he stands between Lexa and Shalimar.

The couple can see a very tight face Jesse not that far behind them. Waiting to finally move out.

"Let's go," Jenna says pulling away from him.

Alex pulls her back for a moment.

"Thank you," he says giving her a quick peck in the lips.

She nods before walking off with Alex not that far behind.

…..

"Where's Doc," Henry bellows out as he sees the enemy nearing their base.

"I can't find him," Elizabeth says standing beside him. "He probably went into hiding already."

"Great," the man says sarcastically. "He disappears right when we can use him."

"I think he did a good thing," she says looking at him and rubbing his arm up and down trying to calm his frazzled mind. "We need someone that could cure our hurt."

"There will be little to no hurt people here, honey. This will be an all-out fight," his comment makes her frown. "This is a fight till the end sweetie, so try to keep well."

She frowns at him without saying a word. She turns to face the battlefield unsure of what to do, until a hand holds her arm tightly.

"Don't forget your promise," the voice says with hot air hitting the side of her face and neck. "You will be mind."

She turns to look at him when he pulls away. He gives her a small nod before looking forward readying himself for battle.

"GO!"

What you think?


End file.
